Running
by Department of One Piece Yaoi
Summary: Ace has fallen in love with Marco but knows this love can never be allowed to flourish. He pushes Marco away and leaves the Whitebeard Mansion to go live in the city, far away from Marco. One Day Marco leaves without anyone knowing why or where to. After 2 years of no communication, Marco comes back, something Ace was not prepared for. MarcoxAce
1. Intro

What would you do if you had to choose between having the person you love hate and completely desert you or you pushing them away just enough for them to leave but still have some bond with you? These was the choices Ace was forced to make. There were no other choices. Ace had been in Love with Marco for over 3 years and when he realized this he pushed him away. He didn't care that they were both men, it was the fact that they were_ Brothers_. Though they weren't actually related by blood, thats how things went. Whitebeard had adopted Ace when he found him all alone on the streets fighting for survival. Ace eventually began to trust Whitebeard and agreed to become part of his family. Of course Ace wasn't the only one who had called him father. Whitebeard had a lot of sons and daughters. They all didn't live together but they did come together once in awhile. The Whitebeard Family were often referred to as Pirates. They had mansions everywhere in the country and ran things in their own way. When Ace was forcefully taken home with him after he attempted to kill Whitebeard, Marco was put in charge of taking care of him. But that didn't stop Ace from trying to kill Whitebeard everyday. In the old days Whitebeard was a famous gang member, but retired after he got sick, so he didn't have a hard avoiding Ace's blade. In fact it was easy for him to avoid it. The government doesn't dare touch him or his family since he has powerful sources and they don't have any hard proof he was ever a gang member boss.

After Ace finally accepted Whitebeard he began to smile more and become more open letting people in. Marco somehow went deeper than everyone else even though he knew very well he was asking for an impossible love. About a year after he figured out his feeling he tried to get over him by dating others and even getting sex buddies and just about anything else you can think of. Nothing worked, his feelings only grew stronger. Fearing that Marco would find out the truth he decided to push the blonde man away, just enough for Ace to be able to control himself. He asked Whitebeard if he could move out and eventually got permission.

After Ace moved, his connections with Marco were minimal. Marco tried to keep in touch with Ace but he knew they were drifting apart. Ace of course kept in touch with everyone else but he avoided Marco as much as possible. Whenever Marco attempted to get close to him he would respond harshly and push him away. Ace tried to move on but his feeling remained hidden inside.

One day Marco moved out of Whitebeards main mansion to a place out of state. No except Whitebeard knew why. He never attempted to contact the family or tell them where he was going. Ace was sad Marco was gone, but somehow he managed to make himself happy by telling himself Marco still cared for him. It was better this way he thought, but that didn't help stop the tears. After time he was able to move on. His life was normal and everything was going great. **But what he didn't know was that in 2 years Marco would ****return****. **


	2. A Stranger in the Rain

The sky was cloudy and the air was cold. Small drops of water soon began to fall from the sky. Ace looked up and felt the water begin to fall faster and harder. He ran for shelter that was far away. Looking around he decided to stop by a grocery store and take shelter there while he bought some more food. Besides it was a lot closer than his house. He ran for 5 minutes, getting soaked in the rain before reaching the store. He ran inside dripping and began to shiver. He let out a sneeze and cursed at himself. He was going to get sick and he knew it, especially in this cold store. He gave himself a couple of minutes to let most of the water leave his clothing so he wouldn't leave a mess in the store. When he stopped dripping he grabbed a cart and looked around the store. He wasn't going to buy a lot of food considering there was already a lot in his refrigerator, he was just here for some snacks and alcohol, maybe something strong. After getting some chips, alcohol, candies, and sodas he headed for the cash register. As he was passing the toy ail he saw an umbrella. He already had one but it was at home and it definitely wasn't going to do him any good there. He grabbed a black one with a picture of a white mustache and continued walking to the cash register.

The store was pretty empty, it was probably due to the rain. Ace went to the 15 items or less cashier and placed his items down. The lady scanned the items and told Ace his amount. He reached for his wallet and handed her a hundred dollar bill then waited patiently for his change. When he got it he gave the lady a smile and walked to the entrance/exit. He grabbed the Umbrella from his grocery bags and opened it, showing the large white mustache. The rain had calmed down a little but still wasn't stopping.

"ughhh... looks like I won't be able to go to the pool today." Ace sighed

Before walking out he reached for his phone in his jacket pocket.

"What! No! Please tell me I did not lose it!" Ace patted himself down but could not find in anywhere.

"Damn it! Wait..." Ace though for a second then remembered he left it on the couch earlier. Thankful, he shrugged it off and continued home. From where he was it was about a 10 minute walk. He sneezed again and shivered.

"Man I don't wanna get sick" he pouted to himself.

He started to walk faster seeing as how the rain began to fall harder. Ace lived in a large apartment complex. Large meaning it was where people with money lived and didn't/weren't ready to buy a place. It was nice. Nothing bad ever really happened and the neighbors were nice, when they were home. The only bad thing was they didn't have security guards but they did at least have cameras in the entrances, exits, staircases, and for the apartment who were outside the main building halls (a.k.a where Ace lived). Plus mostly everyone there had a security alarm system so there really wasn't any need for a guard. In a way you could say the building was created to look like a hotel but it had little outdoor houses.

As Ace approached the building he noticed that there was a loud sound.

"Thunder" Ace said softly

And where there is thunder there is lightning.

Having the building in sight, Ace began to run around the building to the back where the separate houses were. House 402 was his and it was 1 of 10 houses. He managed to see his house even though the rain blurred his sight but something was weird. Who would be standing in front of his house in all this rain? He stopped in his tracks and walked the rest of the way taking precautions. He couldn't see any particular details on the stranger. What he did notice was that the stranger was wearing black skinnies with a long black hoodie that covered his head. Since he was facing the door Ace couldn't see any facial features either. As he reached the shelter of his home he wiped his face, removing the rain that blurred his vision.

"Ace?" the stranger said

Ace's eyes widened. This vioce...it was familiar... it couldn't be...

Ace removed his hand from his eyes and looked up slowly

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" the man smiled as he continued

"...M...Marco?!"

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't want to publish the Intro without at least one chapter out. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. And yes the other chapters will be longer and out soon. Review and follow :3 The more there are, the more motivation I'll have to write XD, but if not i'll still write :3**

**I'm really liking this story :D**


	3. Months to come

Ace was utterly speechless. After 2 years of nothing he... he was here! Standing right in front of him.

"Ace? Ace?" Marco leaned in closer making Ace snap out of it and run to the door. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the door, and ran inside. Before Ace could slam the door on the wet and very real Marco, Marco put his foot in the door stopping him.

"You're not actually going to leave me out here in the rain are you?! I've been waiting for you for about half an hour in the soaking rain." Marco struggled to get the door open. Ace pulled on the door struggling to get it closed.

"Come on Ace!" Marco said

Ace looked at him seeing how he was really wet and cold. He couldn't really just let the man stand out there in the rain... could he? Ace sighed and let the door open. Marco walked in and thanked him. Ace ignored him and headed to the kitchen to drop his grocery bag of goodies.

Ace took in a deep breath and exhaled hoping he was dreaming. When he returned Marco was still there and shivering. Ace let out a sigh and asked

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Seriously...That's all... If you wanted to see me that badly you should have just looked at on old picture of me. Especially after 2 years of nothing"

"..."

Ace looked away in an attempt to calm his nerves. He heard something flop onto the floor in Marco's direction so he looked back at the man. What he saw was completely unexpected. Marco was... well he was basically stripping!

"W..What are you doing?" he yelled

"I'm not planning on getting sick. Where is your shower?"

"Screw my life." Ace said face-palming his head. "Over there." he said lifting his head and pointing to his room.

"Thanks" he replied.

Having only his boxers on he walked to the room, leaving his wet clothes by the entrance in a neat pile. Ace looked away feeling his cheeks flush harder than they ever had. When Marco was gone he took a moment to collect his thoughts. What was he going to do? Why was Marco hear? Why after all these years? And why after Ace tried so hard to get away from him?

Ace looked down at himself and remembering he was just as wet as Marco was. He sneezed then rubbed his nose knowing he would catch a cold if he didn't shower or change.

"I should shower too" he said softly.

Ace placed some things in the refrigerator before heading to his bedroom. He looked around the room hoping to find his bathing robe. Unable to find it he decided to wait until Marco got out to check in the bathroom for it. He sat on the edge of his bed and prayed he wouldn't get sick. Sure he could take of his clothes and change but Ace really needed a shower. A hot shower always helped him feel better and somehow helped him fight of colds. After what seemed like forever Marco stepped out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and it didn't help that it was sagging.

"Got anything I can borrow?"

Ace blushed but quickly turned so make sure Marco didn't see him. He got up and went through his drawers, looking for some clothes that could fit Marco. Marco was a little bigger than him but his shirts should have been able to fit him. They would just show off Marco's muscles and toned body. He grabbed a blue t-shirts and a pair of shorts he bought the other day that turned out to be too big on him.

"You better not mind free balling because I'm not giving you any of my boxers!" he said tossing the clothes on the bed.

"That's fine" Marco said smirking

Ace felt himself blush a little. He tried to ignore Marco's comment and decided now was the best time for him to take that shower. He turned to Marco and began to walk. Just as he was about to pass him...

"Ace" Marco called out.

Marco eyes widened as he saw Ace begin to fall. Marco reached out to grab him and luckily caught hi before he fell completely.

"Ace! Ace! Are you ok?" with no response he examined the younger man's body. He heard a soft snore which let him give out a relieved sigh. It was just his narcolepsy. He laughed a little and lifted the boy bridal style.

"Hmm... your wet."

He placed Ace on the bed and began to strip him of his clothes. He went to the bathroom to get another towel and came back finding the boy snuggling with his pillow. He smiled and went towards him wrapping the towel around his waist. He lifted him again and took him to the bathroom.

"You need a warm bath" he said

* * *

The next morning

Ace woke up by the sunlight shining in his room.

"Ughh" he moaned as he lifted himself

His eyes remained closed as he lifted himself. He rubbed his eyes and slowly began to open them. He looked around in his room feeling that something was off. Maybe it was just his imagination.

He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. When he walked in he turned on the water and washed his face. Just then he began to process his thoughts better.

"Marco!" he yelled at his reflection. He ran out the bathroom and his room heading toward the living room. As he slammed his bedroom door open he saw the blonde man sitting on the couch drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Morning" he stated never looking away from his paper

Ace was speechless yet again. He placed his hand over his mouth and tried to remember what else happened. His brain was still running slow seeing as he just woke up. When Ace barely woke up he was as slow as a snail. He focused on last night event s and started to remember.

_Let's see... Marco was on my doorstep... I felt bad for him so I let Marco in...let him use my shower. Then, I waited for him to get out so I could shower. Oh yea! He got out and the I... I... Ohh crap! Another Narcolepsy Attack. But wait I never changed..._

Ace though as he looked down at what he was wearing. It was a plain gray undershirt and some black shorts which wasn't what he was wearing last night.

"Marco..." Ace said without looking at him.

"Yes" he lifted his head to look at Ace

"Did I have another narcolepsy attack last night?"

"Yes"

"Then what happened to the clothes I was wearing last night?"

"I took them off, then gave you a bath so you wouldn't get sick." Marco replied as he took another sip of coffee.

Ace turned back to his room and slammed the door and yelled.

Marco let out a sigh and returned to his paper but was unable to focus after his encounter with Ace. What was wrong with him? Yea he treated him like crap all the time but it wasn't always like that. Ace used to admire and follow him. He showed his weak side to him and no one else but one day it.. it just went downhill. He put his half empty cup down and headed for Ace's room.

"Ace" he said before opening the door.

Ace was laying on his bed hiding under the blankets and pillows. He was trying to calm himself after imaging Marco strip him of his clothes then bathe him. Man was that embarrassing. Ace was no perv, well maybe he was.. just a smidge, but this was just to much.

"Ace..."

Ace ignored him and tried pretending he was asleep which would never work and he knew it.

_Please go away! Please!_ Ace thought.

"Ace I know you're not sleeping" Marco said crossing his arms.

"Go away!" he yelled not moving out of his position.

"We need to talk"

"No we don't! Now leave"

"Fine then, I'll just call Oyaji and have him tell you why I'm here."

"Oyagi knows you're here?" Ace lifted the covers and looked to Marco who was now standing next to him.

"I'll explain, but let's eat first"

Just hearing Marco say 'food' made Ace's stomach let out a loud growl. He blushed a little and Marco laughed softly.

"Can't say you're not hungry because your stomach is saying otherwise."

Marco turned and walked to the kitchen. When he arrived he grabbed some ingredients to make something. Ace followed and sat on a chair in front of the counter. His place had the living and dining room connected. The kitchen was in the middle of the two rooms but off to the side, and was separated by a long counter. Ace almost never used the dining room, he usually ate on the couch in the living room so the design was simple and didn't have much to it.

Marco felt Ace's stares and looked up at him as he placed the ingredients on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Then, he looked up, seeing Ace stare dead at him.

"What?" Marco asked.

_His face still hasn't changed over those 2 years. You're eyes are still as lazy as ever _Ace thought

"You know how to cook now?" he said aloud

"No, not really"

Ace gave him a bad look and got up from his chair moving into the kitchen. He grabbed the food and began cooking. Marco was also surprised. When did Ace learn to cook?

"Go wait on the couch." Ace demanded

Marco complied and left quietly. After some time, Ace came back with two large plates of food. He smiled at Marco then stopped when he realised he was actually smiling at him. He placed a plate of food in front of him and the other in front of himself. Both plates were filled with scrambled eggs, slices of bacon, and a piece of toast with butter.

"Didn't know you could cook." Marco said before eating his eggs.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Ace said in a low yet sad tone

"And whose fault is that"

There were so many things he wanted to yell out then, but he couldn't. Marco wasn't the one at fault and he knew it. It was his own damn fault for falling for the man.

"Just eat your food!" he yelled before biting into his toast. Ace reached for the TV remote but was stopped by Marco.

"Listen" he said "Oyaji told me to come here for one reason."

"..." Ace pulled back his hand and gave Marco a serious look.

"He basically wants us to get along again."

"Well that's not going to happen." Ace grabbed the remote, turned on the TV then attacked his food eating it a quickly as he could. Finishing in a matter of seconds he got up from the couch and left to the kitchen. Marco continued eating and muttered something about Oyaji ordering Ace to let Marco live with him while his mansion was getting remodeled to Ace.

"He did not say that" Ace yelled accusing Marco of lying

"Check your phone. He should have left you a message yesterday"

Ace placed his plates down in the sink and walked to the couch. He looked under the covers and found his phone which was almost out of battery. He saw he had 5 missed calls from Oyagi and 2 messages from him. Ace opened and began to read the text messages when Marco finished and left to clean his plate.

"Son, let Marco live with you till my mansion is done being remodeled or i'll come over there and kick you ass. It's been 2 years since you have been together or seen each other so behave. When my mansion is done you to have better get along or else i'll haunt you two from the grave."

Ace gulped thinking of Oyaji going coming over just to kick his ass. He put his phone down and looked over at Marco who was leaving his plates in the sink. Damn he really needed some sort of plan if Marco is seriously going to stay with him for who know how long.

"You're sleeping on the couch!" Ace yelled

"Why can't I use your guest bedroom?." Marco replied while started washing his plates.

"You're lucky I'm even letting you use the couch! It even opens up to become a bed. Besides your and uninvited and unwanted guest "

Ace crossed his arms staring at Marco wash his plates.

Marco turned him thinking this was going to be harder than he thought.


	4. I said let go!

It had been 1 week since Marco started living with Ace and it was more than Marco had expected. Everyday he fought with Ace and everyday he had to deal with Ace's mood swings. One day the boy would yell at him for the dumbest things and then the other he would completely ignore the man. Marco somehow got used to it quickly seeing as how he dealt with this before, but even so it was never this bad. Marco started to ignore Ace's weird outbursts like telling him to sleep on the couch and something about... what was it again... killing him without anyone knowing how. It was just tiring. On the second day he ignored Ace and took the guest bedroom. Of course Ace was mad but after awhile he got over it, or at least that's what it looked like.

This day Ace was weirder than usual. Ace was... happy... and was kinda nice to Marco. What the hell had the boy so happy? Maybe he was trying to kill him or had something else planned for him.

"What's going on?" Marco asked crossing his arms

"What do you mean?" Ace looked at Marco

"You're being nice."

"he hee" Ace laughed softly. "Good mood I guess."

"... really, you expect me to believe you randomly got in a good mood?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"It's none of your business anyways dumb pineapple" Ace stuck out his tongue out like a kid and walked away.

Pineapple? Really? He stood there silent and after about minute of trying to let it go he sat down and continued with the newspaper for any part time jobs. Ace hsd grabbed a bag of chips and started eating on the couch across from Marco. He grabbed his phone and started texting Thatch to see if they were still on for tonight. Ace smiled and realized he had only 2 hours to get ready. He jumped up leaving his chips on the couch and ran to his bedroom to get ready.

Marco knew something was going to happen but he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He heard his phone ring when he headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. When he unlocked his phone he saw he received a text from Thatch. Just as he was about to start reading it, his screen showed that Thatch was calling him.

"Yes" he said

"Marco! Buddy! Why didn't you tell me you were going to stay with Ace?! I had to find out from Oyagi when you left after the sudden visit."

"Is that really why you called me?"

"ha haa! No but it's part of it."

"What do you need?"

"Hey! We haven't hung out in like 2 years" he laughed "Come out with me, Ace, and some freinds! We need to catch up"

"No thanks"

"Come on! ~Pleease?!

"Thatch"

"Why not! I know you don't know how to let go but..."

"Excuse me? I do know how to let go"

"Ohh really?! When was the last time you went out for some fun and let go?"

"..."

"Exactly!"

Marco let out a sigh knowing he was going to lose this fight.

"Fine, but I don't think Ace would.."

"Trust me, he won't mind after I talk to him"

When Marco hung up he headed to his room and searched for something to wear. He needed to look nice for the place they were headed to. It was some sort of famous club nearby that was really hard to get in. Apparently Ace's brother's friend ran the place. Brook was it?

He pulled some clothes together and waited for Ace to get out of the shower. Ace's place only had one bathroom. The two rooms shared the bathroom which made the designer make it bigger than a normal one. It was nice but annoying at the same time if you weren't lovers living int the same place.

When Ace got out Marco went in and showered. When he was done he returned to his room and changed. He wore a nice blue dress shirt with some black skinny jeans which showed off his toned legs and great ass. He didn't button his shirt all the way, he left it open enough to reveal some of his tattoo.

In the meantime, Ace was already ready to leave. He was already moving to the living room to grab his coat. Thatch should have been on his way already. As he grabbed his coat he heard Marco walking towards him.

_Fuck_ Ace thought.

He turned to look at the blonde man and was planning to tell him he was leaving for night but couldn't say anything when he saw how freaking damn hot he looked. He dropped his coat and starred wide eyed at the man, having his jaw drop a little.

He was snapped back to reality when the door knocked. He jumped and quickly grabbed his coat from the ground, turning around to hide the fact that he was completely flushed.

_Calm down Ace. Calm down._ He told himself.

As he opened the door he saw Thatch standing with a large bottle of rum. He walked in without letting Ace say a word and sat down on the couch.

"A gift." he said placing the Rum on the small table.

"So are you to ready?" He continued with a smirk

"Just finished" Marco said

"Wait... He's coming?!" Ace said pointing at Marco

"You didn't tell him" Marco said giving Thatch a death glare.

"Opps...Did I forget to mention that" he chuckled nervously but made it obvious that he lied.

Both Marco and Ace stared him down. Thatch jumped up from the couch and moved quickly to the door making sure they didn't get a chance to pin him down and beat him. He opened the door and gestured at both of them to leave with him. They both walked out of the house-like apartment but still angry at Thatch. Ace grabbed his keys from his coats pocket and locked the door. Ace rode with Thatch, while Marco took his car, which had just come back from the shop.

* * *

When they arrived at the nightclub, they were greeted by Luffy's boyfriend, Zoro. It seemed had been invited by Brook to inspect the security. Since Zoro used to be a professional body guard, he thought it would be best if Zoro checked out if his club was doing well with it's security. Zoro told the man in the entrance to let them in and they quickly entered, skipping the line that waited to get in.

The nightclub was full of life. People were dancing, drinking, and pretty much everything else. Marco wasn't used to going to nightclubs but he enjoyed them depending on the nightclub. Zoro lead them to the VIP lounge where they were greeted by a familiar singer.

Brook was a very old and skinny man. He greeted them like he did everyone, with bone jokes. Ace and Thatch gave him a warm smile and a hug. Marco on the other hand gave him a smile and a handshake, seeing as he never met the man. Brook had joined the Straw hat's Crew while Marco was gone. (The Straw hat Crew dealt with underground societies, somewhat like Whitebeard did but in a different way and more public.)

When they reached the VIP room, Ace sat at the Back while Thatch ran off to hook up with some girls downstairs. Marco wasn't really sure what to do at first. He could either flirt with some women, or sit with the man who hated him, but in the end he chose the man who hated him. He took a seat next to him and ordered a drink, then looked over at Ace who was already drinking an entire bottle of alcohol.

"Damn Bastard..." Ace mumbled to himself not noticing the blonde man taking a seat next to him.

Marco drink arrived and that's when Ace jumped out of his seat.

"Oi! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He yelled

"I didn't sneak" Marco said then took a sip of his drink.

Ace cautiously sat back down in another chair leaving an empty seat in between them. Ace grabbed another bottle he had and took 3 quick shots of it. Whatever it was, it was good and strong. Hopefully it would make Ace forget his worries for a while or help him wander off to some chicks, or men, he really didn't care as long as it got him away from Marco.

After drinking about 2 bottles of whatever the waiter gave him, Ace was finally out of it. He was on the dance floor, eating, and pretty much everything else. He didn't give a single fuck that Marco was there, in fact he almost forgot. Thatch was with Ace, drunk too, but not as drunk as Ace was. They were working their magic on the ladies. For once Thatch was able to pick up a chick, probably because of Ace's help. Marco watched in amusement but he knew he would have to deal with a drunk Ace later. He took another glass of rum and headed back to the VIP room where it was more quiet.

"Too bad no one else could make it" Thatch smiled as he wrapped his arm around a woman's waist.

"It's their fault for not trying hard enough to get here" Ace laughed and he got up.

He had lots of women and some men after him but he refused them. At first he led them on but then something told him to stop. What could it have been? His consciousness? No he was too drunk for... was it wearing off? No, it couldn't.

Ace told Thatch he would be back later but Thatch warned him he might not be there, he was he was going to get laid tonight. Ace smiled, waved, and left to the bar. He looked up and saw the VIP room. He left the VIP room to be away from Marco but...

Ace ordered another drink and was approached by a man as he waited. He was tall, had beautiful brown eyes and somewhat long black hair. He wore a black suit and was also wearing a fancy watch, which Ace could tell wasn't a fake. The man ordered a drink and started talking to Ace. Ace smiled and laughed with the man who he soon started to get very attracted too. Ace drank and drank till he was finally back on the dance floor with the stranger with the feeling that told him to stop gone.

* * *

When they went back to the bar the man ordered them something to drink. Ace waited for the drink and looked over to where Thatch should have been. He saw he wasn't there so he though he probably took the girl home already. He looked up and wondered if Marco had went home too.

His thoughts were interrupted by a drink being held in front of him.

Ace normally didn't drink this much but he took the drink and took a sip. He felt something weird at the pit of his stomach. Not feeling well he excused himself from the stranger and headed to the bathroom. The man followed and saw Ace leading over the sink puking.

"Seems you had a bit too much." he said leaning over Ace. Ace turned on the sink to drain away his vomit. He wiped his mouth and washed it with some water. The man stood behind Ace watching the entire time. He grabbed a paper towel when Ace turned off the sink and handed it to him.

"Sorry." Ace said lifting his face as he used the paper towel to dry his mouth.

He looked at the reflection in the mirror and saw the man staring right at him and for some reason it made him blush. He turned around to leave but the man didn't move from his spot.

"Don't worry about it...How about I take you home and take of you..." He smirked as he leaned in to give Ace a small kiss on the nose.

Ace blushed harder and looked away. He gave a small nod and the man wrapped his arms around Ace giving him a small hug. Ace's could feel the man's breathing and heartbeat. As the man moved away he grabbed on of Ace's arms and wrapped it around shoulder while he wrapped his own arm around Ace's waist. He helped him walk out of the restroom and started walking towards the exit. Ace liked the man but he started to get that bad feeling again.

He looked up at the VIP room and sighed as they left. When they were out of the club Ace let go of the man insisting he could walk on his own. The man refused to let him go and Ace started to get scared.

"Look... let me go" he struggled to get away from the man as they reached his car

"Stop struggling.." he said grabbing Ace's arm tight enough to leave bruises.

"I said let go! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Ace fought back but wasn't as strong as he normally was. All the alcohol he consumed was slowing him down. He wasn't able to put up much of a fight either. Fear started to take over. The look in the man's eyes changed. If Ace didn't get away now then...


	5. A Soft Smile

The man pulled Ace further away from the entrance managing to cover Ace's mouth before he screamed. No one saw Ace struggle, they were all too busy focusing on getting in, plus there was a commotion distracting everyone. They were also somewhat far enough to make it look like they were embracing each other. Ace bit the man's hand and tried to run but he was stopped. The man grabbed him tight and lead him closer to his car. He threw Ace against his car while holding his hands behind his back.

"Let... gooo!" Ace struggled to say.

"You're not going anywhere" the man said leaning in licking Ace's ear. It sent chills down his spine. Ace knew what was going to happen if he didn't get away making him panic even more. The man opened his door and grabbed a needle from his glove box without letting Ace go. He took the cap off of the needle and injected Ace with something.

"Damn it" Ace said on the verge of tears. They slowly started to fall one by one as he started to lose strength.

"Oi!" a voice said.

The man turned around as he let go of Ace. Ace had no strength left in his legs making him slide down the side of the car. It was that damn drug he injected into him. It made him loose all the strength he had left.

"I'll give you one chance to get your ass out of here" the voice said.

Ace used the little strength he had to look up.

"Marco..." Ace said weakly as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Ha! You can't do anything! I'll take you too. Maybe you'll sell for a good price like him" the man laughed.

He pulled out a knife and plunged towards Marco. Marco dodged and kicked the man in the stomach. The man coughed and wiped his mouth acting as though that kick didn't hurt him. He aimed for Marco again only to have the knife kicked out of his hands. Marco punched the man multiple times in the stomach and face. He finally fell on the floor into his own bloody mess.

"Don't mess with my family" Marco threatened

He pulled out his phone and began to call Brook, who had given him his number earlier when he was alone. He explained what happened and in a matter of seconds he was outside with Zoro and some security guards. Marco held Ace piggy back style and walked passed them, leaving them to deal with the criminal. He placed Ace in his car and covered him with a coat. Ace's tears had dried but his eyes were still puffy and red.

Marco got into the driver's seat and turned on his car. He pushed the pedal and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Who knows what that man drugged Ace with.

"Marco.." Ace said weakly

"What is it Ace?!" Marco said relieved to hear him talking

"Where... where we going?..."

"I'm taking you to a hospital"

"...no" Ace shook his head.

"I'm taking you whether you want to or not!" Marco argued

"..."

"Ace?"

"..."

"Ace!"

Marco looked over and saw Ace unresponsive. He drove faster hoping Ace was ok.

* * *

After the doctors took him into a room Marco waited in the waiting room for about 20 minutes. When they finally came out Marco jumped up and asked if Ace was alright.

"He'll be fine. There is nothing to worry about. He has a couple of bruises around his arms and the drug he was injected with doesn't have any serious side effects. It was used to sedate him but should wear off by tomorrow. He'll be ready to go home after he wakes up."

Marco visibly relaxed then asked the doctor if he could see Ace. After a nod he headed to the room. As he entered he saw a sleeping Ace. He slept peacefully and that made Marco relax some more. He took a seat next to Ace's bed and watched the man sleep.

* * *

Ace felt a warm presence near him as he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them as he lifted himself up. He looked around and noticed this wasn't home.

Where the hell was he?

He took a minute to recall what a moment happened last night. As he remembered he turned to Marco who was sleeping on a chair next to him with his head and arms leaning on the bed.

Ace smiled remembering how Marco had saved him. He moved to stroke his hair but midway he stopped. He pulled his arm back and let out a soft sigh as he held a sad expression. Ace moved to remove the blanket covering him and slowly lifted himself up out of bed. He held his head as he felt the pain seep in from the alcohol. He also tried hard to keep himself from falling to the floor feeling the drug had still had effect on him.

After finally getting his body to listen to him he moved to the seat next to Marco and grabbed his clothes. The room was separated by a glass wall but it seemed that Marco had closed the blinds so no one could see them. Ace removed the paper dress he wore and began to put his clothes back on. As he put on his last piece of clothing he saw Marco move. The blonde man lifted his head and looked around the room finding Ace buttoning up his shirt. Marco rubbed on of his eyes and stood.

"You should be laying down" Marco stated as he yawed

"I don't want to" he said as he buttoned his last button.

"hmm... you feeling alright?"

"Yea I'm fine, anyways take me home."

"You should rest a little longer. The drug of still in your system and..."

"Marco.." Ace said seriously but not loud or rudely "... just take me home"

Marco nodded his head seeing Ace give him a sad expression. He grabbed their coats and gave Ace his. As they walked out neither of them said a word. Marco went to the lady at the front desk and checked Ace out. Ace stood behind him but kept his distance. Marco thanked the lady and signaled Ace to start walking with him.

The night, well morning was cold. The sun still had some hours left before it was time to rise. The air was cold enough to make Ace and Marco see their breath. Ace placed his hands in his coat pockets and followed Marco to his car. He opened the passenger door and Marco opened his own. The car was cold but it wouldn't be soon. Marco turned on the ignition and turned on the heater. Ace shivered a little so Marco gave him a scarf he had in the back seat. Ace refused at first but took it when he saw Marco wasn't going to take no for an answer plus his head was still spinning from all the alcohol he had consumed. He wasn't in any condition to argue with him at the moment. He wrapped the scarf around him to the point where it covered half of his face. He normally liked night's like this where the cold took over but tonight was different. After everything that happened... he just wanted to lay in his bed and never go anywhere again.

On the way home Marco tried to start a conversation with Ace to see how well he was but he only received short replies. Ace stared out the car window and watched the street light pass him. He closed his eyes hoping he would have another narcolepsy attack but that wasn't going to happen.

As Marco pulled into the parking lot he looked over at Ace who had his eyes closed and his breathing wavy. He parked and turned the car off.

"Ace were here" he said softly

Ace didn't move, he just gave a soft groan as a response. Marco unbuckled his seat and got out of the car. He went around it and opened the passenger door seeing Ace with open his eyes staring straight at him. Marco held out his hand to help him out of the car but Ace looked away and ignored it. He lifted himself trying to keep his balance moving past Marco. Marco noticed he was struggling but he didn't want to say anything that would anger Ace. At least not right now. Ace got out and walked to his house-like apartment. Marco closed the door and followed Ace back his place.

Ace unlocked the door and walked in throwing the jacket and scarf on the coat hanger while Marco closed the door behind him locking it. Ace collapsed on the couch and tried to relax his body as Marco removed his coat. Ace covered his face with his arms as Marco pulled out his cell. He sent Oyaji a message assuring him that Ace was fine. He then placed his phone on the counter and sat across Ace on the other couch. He watched Ace's every movement and saw something shine on Ace's check.

Tears were falling.

* * *

The next day Ace woke up in his bed covered in a large blanket. He looked around the room to see if Marco was there but of course he wasn't. Ace laid there thinking of what he was going to do about that man. It had only been a week and he was already falling in love with the man again. Ace messed with his hair then turned over to his side to look his clock. It read 2:35. Ace jumped up and ran to his dresser, ignoring the pain that was still there. He pulled out some clothes then ran to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and brushed his hair enough to make it look decent. After washing his face he ran out of his room and headed to the kitchen to make something quick to eat. Marco watched as the man ran all over the place.

"Ace what are you doing?" Marco asked leaning over the kitchen counter

"I'm late for work!"

"No you're not."

"What do you mean I'm not! Of course I am! I was supposed to be in over 4 hours ago! There going to fucking kill me for being this late!" Ace nagged at Marco

"I called in sick for you. They said you should take the week off." he replied crossing his arms.

"You did what?" Ace said stopping all movements after he turned to look t Marco

"I called your boss"

"and he actually agreed" Ace looked dumbfounded

"All I had to do is tell him you were sick"

"but whenever I ask for a day off he..."

"That's because you're an idiot and a horrible liar"

"hey!"

Marco gave a small laugh which made Ace blush a little. Ace made a quick sandwich and sat down by the kitchen counter letting out a sigh. He took a mouthful of sandwich then muttered something

"jthmaks"

"What?"

Ace chewed a bit more then swallowed.

"I said... thanks"

Marco smiled and ruffled Ace's hair

"Hey!" Ace yelled trying to get Marco's hand away

"Don't ever go home with another guy while you're drunk and never drink like that again unless you're with me. Got it!"

Ace gave a small nod then finished eating his sandwich.

"By the way Thatch said he was going to stop by later to see how your doing."

"He is?"

They were interrupted by the sound of the door knocking.

"That's probably him."

Marco walked to the door and opened it. There stood Thatch and Izo.

Izo didn't bother saying anything. He just paced quickly towards Ace and asked if he was ok placing his hand on his head to check Ace's temperature. He then examined his body, well what Ace let him see.

"Oi! Izo give me some space!" Ace said shoving him away feeling the pain return.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Izo yelled ignoring Ace's demands as he hugged him.

Thatch soon joined Izo in embracing him. Marco stood by and watched with a smile. When they finally let go he yelled at both of them then moved to the other couch. They all followed him and sat near him. Izo asked a lot of questions and Thatch did so as well. Marco was asked to bring them drinks and snacks by Izo so he left to the kitchen to get something. Thatch went with him wanting to see what kinds of goodies Ace had leaving Izo and Ace alone.

"umm... Izo." Ace said looking down with his body slouched having his arms lay on his legs to give him support.

"What is it Ace?"

"Can I tell you something?" he said finally looked up to meet his gaze.

"Anything"

"I... I can't tell you now... but I will. Can we talk about tonight... at your place?"

"Of course. Since it's already getting late you can sleep over at my place. I'll bring you back tomorrow, ok?"

"That's fine" he said giving him a weak smile.

Thatch and Marco entered the room and noticed they were having a serious discussion. Izo looked up to see Marco and Thatch standing there. He gave them a nod telling them it was ok for them to come join them, and they did. Marco placed some chips on the small table while Thatch handed them a soda can.

They talked for hours while watching some random programs that were playing. Around 11 they started to get ready to leave. Ace went to his room to get some clothes while Izo talked to Marco. Thatch had already left. Izo told him Ace was going to stay with him tonight. Marco protested but in the end agreed only because Izo said Ace needed it.

When Ace came out he saw Marco and Izo talking. Ace looked away when Marco turned to look at him. Izo said his goodbyes and headed for the door with Ace.

"Don't strain yourself." Marco said to Ace

Of course Ace ignored him and Izo reassured him that he would be fine and back by tomorrow. They left after that.

"Ace you alright?" Izo said as he turned on the car ignition

"no" he said as the tears fell.

* * *

Ace waited on Izo's bed. while he was in the kitchen getting them something to drink. He laid in the bed wondering id he was he really going to tell Izo everything. Why? Wouldn't he look at him is disgust after admitting he loved Marco. No, Izo wouldn't do that. He wouldn't care... would he?

Ace heard the door open so he lifted himself to sit as Izo handed him a cup of hot cocoa. He took it and blew on it to cool it down. After taking a sip he placed it on the drawer next to him as Izo sat next to him.

He waited for Ace to be ready to tell him whatever was bothering him. Whatever it was, it must have been serious for him not to say in front of Thatch and Marco or even in his own home.

Ace sighed then begun to talk.

"Izo... I"

"..."

"First promise me you won't tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you. That means no one can know. NO ONE!"

Izo nodded and put his hand on Aces shoulder to reassure him as he smiled.

"I... I know it's wrong but... Im... I'm in love with...Marco."

Izo's eyes widened in surprise, but then he gave Ace a soft smile.

"How long?" he asked

"about four year i think"

"he doesn't know does he?"

"no! why would I tell him!"

"Because you love him. You normally tell the person you love that you love them."

"He's my brother! Brother! There's no way he would ever love me the way I love him. Besides it's wrong!"

"He's your brother but oath not blood."

"Still!"

"..."

"Besides he's straight."

"You don't know that for sure. Marco has never stated or showed his true sexual preference."

"He's straight" Ace said giving Izo a serious face

"like I said you don't know that for sure. Anyways what you're telling me doesn't explain why you started hating Marco."

"I did that so I wouldn't fall for him any more. I also did it so I wouldn't say my feelings. I didn't want to have it come out one day."

"So you became as ass"

"I rather have him think that I hate him then him know that I love him. If he found out he'd probably completely cut of all relations with me and that's something I don't want. I rather have a bad relation than none at all."

Izo let out a sigh then smiled at Ace again.

"Things will work out" he said giving Ace a hug.

"So you're ok with this!" Ace said suprised

"I love you Ace. I will accept you no matter what"

"Thanks Izo" Ace said hugging him back


	6. Drinking contest

After speaking to Izo Ace felt better. He was able to calm his emotions and gain better control of his actions. Though he was still deciding how he was going to deal with Marco. What was he to do? Should he continue ignoring Marco or should he just admit his feelings? No... Not yet. First he needed to know if he was ready for the worst and he wasn't.

Ace was back in his home resting. It had been 4 days since he spoke to Izo. In the end he just decided to ignore Marco like he always did, but was a little nicer this time. Ace was tired of their constant arguing. Well his constant arguing. Ace went on as if nothing happened, trying to enjoy his week off as best as he could. That dumb pineapple kept getting in the way though. Every time Ace tried to go out Marco insisted on going with him so Ace just stayed home. Marco still hadn't found a job yet so he was always around. He said their was nothing out there that would pay him what he wanted.

"Alright today I'm definitely going out without that stupid pineapple!" Ace yelled to his reflection in the bathroom.

Then he heard a rumble. That source was none other than his stomach growling. Ace had already eaten all his snacks and was running out of food thanks to his eating habits.

Ace chuckled evilly at his reflection. He planned to sneak out and grab some food without having Marco notice. Ace left the bathroom and headed to the living room to get his coat.

Ace stuck his head out peeking if Marco was there and thank god he wasn't. He tipped toed his was through the living room to the dining room to get his coat which was lying in the floor. Turning his head to see if Marco was there, he quickly grabbed his coat and headed to the front door. Just as he was about to open it an arm held slammed next to Ace keeping the door in place. Ace jumped in surprise as he felt two eyes staring him down from behind. He took a deep breath ready to yell at Marco to get the fuck away. As he turned to face Marco then froze unable to say anything. There was almost no space between the two of them. Ace could feel Marco's every breathe and the heat radiating from his body.

"Where are you going" Marco asked in an angry tone.

Ace looked away trying to calm his body down. His heart was beating so fast and loud that he was afraid Marco could hear it. His face was flushed and his body was ready to jump onto Marco at any second.

Marco didn't move away, in fact he got closer. He put his other arm against the door, completely cutting of Ace from any means of escape. Knowing Ace wasn't going to say anything he asked again

"Ace. Where are you going?"

Ace needed to say something before he really lost control

"Marco..." Ace said softly

Marco raised his eyebrow surprised that Ace hadn't called him a pineapple head.

"I ugh... was going to get some food"

Marco let his arms fall and backed away from Ace giving the boy room to breathe. He crossed his arms and was about to start nagging when he saw how red Ace's face was. Ace still didn't move. For some reason he was now depressed.

"Let's go" Marco decided to say which made Ace snap out of his trance.

"I can go by myself" he said looking up at Marco.

"Of course you can but that doesn't mean I'll let you." Marco turned over to get his coat when he saw Ace walk to the couch and sit with his arms crossed.

It's now or never Marco thought to himself.

He put his coat over one arm and walked to go sit next to Ace.

"Ace" he said "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you"

"Then why do you act like you do?"

"I'll make a deal with you" Ace said uncrossing his arms turning to face Marco

"what" Marco suspecting something bad

"Drinking contest. If you win then I'll answer all of your questions, but if I win you stop asking questions and let me do whatever the hell I want" Ace smiled.

There was no way he could lose. He could consume a hell of a lot of alcohol when it came to these contests. The other night was different. He was drinking strong stuff and he was pretty sure it was spiked after he met that man. Well, that's what he told himself. Plus Marco didn't drink that much or at least he never saw him drink more than a couple of bottles.

"What makes you think I'll let you have a drinking contest after.."

"Then you'll get no answers from me. Besides you said never to drink like that _unless_ I was with you and I will be"

Marco took a second to think of what he should do. He obviously knew he was going to win but he didn't want to see Ace get that drunk after just a few days of the incident. He was going to put upon hell of a fight but he really wanted his questions to be answered.

"Alright"

Ace gave a wide grin thinking Marco was finally going to leave him alone.

"Let's go" Ace jumped up heading to the door

"Where?"

"The bar. Where else?"

"We're going to do it now!?"

"Yea! I want to get you off my back as soon as possible"

"No"

"but...!"

"No bar! We'll do it now but here."

"I don't have that much alcohol here dumb pineapple"

Marco gave him a small death stare when Ace said that.

"We'll get some from the store and come back here"

"Fine but what if we run out?"

"We'll call Thatch to get us some more"

"Ok then let's go to the store"

Marco got up and followed Ace. Ace locked the door behind him and went to Marco's car. He buckled himself in and they headed off to store.

* * *

The dining table was full of booze. Getting everything took over an hour and setting it up took another hour. Ace and Marco sat in front of the pile of drinks facing each other. Marco had a pile of 30 cans as did Ace.

"Ready?" Marco asked grabbing a can

"Let's do this pineapple"

"I won't take it easy BOY"

"I'm a man not a boy you freaking turkey flavored pinapple!"

"GO!"

They quickly consumed the first can. Ace grabbed can after can and drunk it as fast as he could. Marco did the same but paced himself better than Ace. Ace was ahead but after the 10th can, the alcohol started to affect him. Marco was able to catch up and with his drinking experience with Oyagi wasn't showing any signs of being affected.

"I'm gonna beat you, ya damn pineapple flavored turkey" Ace said sticking out his tongue as he grabbed another bottle.

"I'm ganna make you wish you'd never said that." Marco said with an evil grin.

"No. Fucking. Waaaaayyy!" Ace started slurring.

"21 - 18. I'm winning" Marco smiled.

"What, hoow'd youu catch uuuupppp!" Ace said nearly falling over his chair

"Careful now" Marco smirked

Ace picked up another bottle preparing to catch up. As the bottle touched his lips he fell off his chair spilling the drink all over him. Marco laughed in victory.

"I won" he smirked moving over to help Ace.

Ace began laughing. The alcohol was really affecting him which made Marco worry he wasn't going to get anything good out of Ace. As Marco lifted himself wobbling a little. Seems the alcohol was affecting him, just not as much as Ace. He grabbed Ace buy the waist and carried him to the bedroom.

"Marcooo~" Ace sung "I fell all sticky and wet" He grinned

"You spilled booze all over you."

"Really" he giggled as Marco tossed him on the bed.

"I don't care how drunk you are. You still have to answer my questions" he said heading to the bathroom.

"Take off your shirt and get yourself cleaned up"

"Okay~"

Ace removed his shirt and tossed it somewhere as he waited for Marco to come back with a towel. Marco grabbed a towel and put it under some water. He turned off the water then squeezed out the excess water and headed back to Ace. He moved to the bed and saw Ace sitting with a big grin on his face.

"Here." Marco said giving Ace the wet towel to clean himself

"You do it~" Ace said almost singing

"Then answer my questions as I clean you"

"Alright"

Marco sat next to Ace and started wiping his chest.

"Marco" Ace said in a serious voice

"Yes"

"You know I love you right?"

Marco stopped wiping his chest and looked up to Ace who had a serious face

"I thought you hated me"

"I don't"

"Then why do you act like it?"

Marco's eyes widened as he saw tears start to fall down Ace's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Marco" he said wiping away the tears"

Marco wrapped his arms around Ace pulling him in for a hug.

"Ace calm down."

"How can I when you don't love me?!"

Marco let go of Ace and grabbed onto his face cupping his cheeks. He brought his face close enough to have their noses touching.

"Yes I do! And don't you ever think otherwise" he said

Ace sniffled and wiped away a few more tears.

"You don't get it." Ace said pulling away

"Then tell me what I don't understand! I want to be close again Ace. What happened between us that made you push me away!?"

Ace looked back at Marco holding a sad expression. Without warning Ace jumped on Marco pushing him down against the bed. Ace towered over Marco with his body sitting on Marco's. Marco didn't move, letting Ace do what he wanted. He was getting close to finding the truth.

"This happened" Ace said leaning in to kiss Marco

Marco's eyes widened in shock. Ace was kissing him! After a few second Ace pulled back and looked down at Marco. He was still stunned. Marco gave Ace a confused look.

"I love you Marco. More than a Brother" Ace's tears started falling down again hitting Marco's face.

Marco remained silent processing what had just happened. Before he could actually say anything Ace collapsed next to him.

**That's all I wanted to write for this chapter :D**

**I didn't want to make this chapter to long so I decided to write the rest in a different chapter, which I am currently writing. And if your wondering if the end is near, I honestly don't know but I can assure you that the next chapter will not be the ending. **

**I want to thank all of you especially Anjelle for the reviews. You make me smile every time I get a review. **

**I'll see you soon :3**


	7. Memories

"Izou What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Calm down Marco! There is only so much my ear can take"

"Sorry..."

"So Ace confessed his feeling for you. That's good."

"How is that good!?" Marco yelled to the phone

"It means you guys can patch up everything. Now that you know the reason Ace started pushing you away.."

"That's the thing! How the hell am I supposed to respond to my LITTLE BROTHER telling me he is **in love** with me!"

"Marco calm the fuck down! My ear hurts from all you're yelling!"

"Sorry I just..."

"Look Ace really loves you. He pushed you away because he was afraid you would hate him and leave him if you found out. To be honest I'm surprised he told you so soon"

"What do you mean and how do you know that?"

"Ace came to me and told me everything"

"So you knew! And you didn't tell me!"

"Hey don't get mad at me! I just found out the other day and he made me promise not to tell you. Since you already know I'm not breaking my promise"

"What am I supposed to do Izo?" Marco sighed "I'm his brother and I so much older than Ace. Plus I'm not gay! Even if I was willing to try to go for a man it wouldn't be my little brother!"

"First off you're not related by blood. Second of all, age is just a number when it comes to love. Thirdly, at least think about it. You know how he feels and he's been holding all this in for years. It was the fucking reason he left the mansion! It must have been so painful for him all these years."

"Don't get me wrong Izo I love Ace but not like that. I don't even know if I can handle it"

"Just do whatever you think is best ok. Try not to give the poor kid a hard time. Remember he's afraid of losing you. It must have taken him a lot to confess after all these years."

"Actually he was drunk"

"You got him motherfucking drunk!"

"It was his idea and I won the bet!"

"Marco I swear to god if I didn't love you as much as I do, I would have come over there and killed you."

"Damn it. Why me of all people"

"Since he was drunk he probably won't remember anything that happened last night. That will give you time to think things through Marco"

"..."

"Don't do anything stupid that would offend Ace. We don't wanna lose him again."

"I won't let that happen"

"Good. Take care Marco."

Marco heard a click after that. He put his cell down and headed for the kitchen. He let out a sigh as he placed his hands over his lips. He could still feel Aces warm lips over his.

* * *

Ace opened his eyes slowly. He felt the light attack his eyes when he woke up making him close them even tighter.

"Damn why does my head hurt?" he asked himself as he lifted himself out of bed.

Ace smelled something funny as he got up so he looked around to see where it came from. He saw his shirt tossed with some sort of stain on it. Finally off the bed, he reached for it investigating the stain. He smelled it and realized that was the source of the smell. He gave himself a sniff and noticed he stunk too.

"Man do I smell"

Walking to the bathroom Ace remembered about the drinking contest. He stopped in his tracks and tried to remember what happened after he lost. Not remembering much he shrugged it off and continued heading to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

"So how are thing going with Marco?" Izo asked as he took a sip of tea.

Ace frowned and put his half-eaten burger back on his plate. He turned to look at the people walking by the restaurant they were at. It was calm, quiet, but Ace still didn't feel right. He let out a sigh.

"I don't really know." he said as he saw a girl hug, what seemed to be, her boyfriend.

"What?"

"Marco gave me my space after the whole drinking contest even though I lost and I'm not sure whether I'm happy about it or not." he looked back to Izo

"how much space?"

"It's... he... I don't know how to explain" Ace said in an angry tone as he picked up his burger and continued eating again.

"It's only been 2 weeks Ace."

"Yea, I know. It's just... I don't know what I want anymore."

"Does he know?" Izo asked trying to see if Ace had remembered anything. This was the first time they talked since Marco called him and he was still behind on the details. He was busy with work plus he had other things he needed to handle.

"No he doesn't. At least I hope he doesn't."

"You didn't tell him?"

"Of course not! That was the whole 'he's giving me my space and not sure if I'm happy or not' thing"

"Geez Ace you can be so hard headed sometimes. Just tell him"

"No way!"

Izo let out a sigh and took another sip of his tea as Ace finished his last bite.

"Here" Izo said as he reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a letter and handed it to Ace.

"What's this?"

"Invitation"

"To what?"

"Open it and you'll find out. Oh and you better take Marco as your +1 or I'll tell everyone about the night you were so drunk you almost tongue kissed Thatch"

"Ok! I'll take Marco!" he sadi nearly jumping out of his chair

Ace pushed his plate aside and took the letter. As he opened it Izo placed some money on the table and said his goodbye's. Ace smiled as he left then continued with the invitation.

_So Marco hasn't said anything and Ace doesn't remember anything he said to Marco, He's also pushing Ace away..._ Izo thought as he called a cab.

* * *

"A party?" Marco asked

"Yea. Apparently Izo's boss is having one in celebration of his new clothing line. Izo is in charge of the invitation list and he invited me." Ace replied

"But why do I have to come. Wouldn't I be the last person you would want to take?" Marco said knowing perfectly well that was a lie.

"Izo made me"

"So this is all his idea"

"yep, and he said if you didn't go he'd tell everyone some sort of secret he knows about you"

Marco physically tensed

"What secret"

"He wouldn't tell no matter how much I bothered him" Ace pouted "But he did tell me to tell you '12 grade'"

Marco dropped to the couch and Ace watched intrigued. Man he wanted to know that secret badly.

"What day is it" he said rubbing his temples.

"Saturday at 9"

"I have that day off."

"So you'll go?"

"Yea"

Ace smiled then stopped himself. Marco looked up to Ace looking as if he wanted to say something.

"What?" Ace asked curiously.

"I have to ask you something"

"...what..." Ace asked suspicious

"never mind"

"No ask! I want to know now."

"..."

"Hey pineapple ask already!"

"Don't call me a pineapple!"

"Then ask the damn question!"

"Fine! Do you still not remember anything that happened that night?"

"I... ughh... No!"

There was a long silence. Marco looked at Ace and Ace looked away.

"Should I?" Ace said breaking the silence

"Maybe"

"What did I say or do?"

"Nothing"

"Liar! This is the 3rd time you asked. What did I..."

"Ace not now."

Marco got up and headed to the door.

"I have to go take care of some work. I'll be back late so don't bother waiting for me" He said grabbing his coat and keys

"Wait! I'm not done!"

Marco ignored Ace and closed the door behind him.

"Damn him" Ace yelled to himself

"I have to remember"

He got up and headed to the dining room. Normally going back to the place where everything took place helped him remember what he forget. He grabbed a chair and sat thinking about the events of that night.

"Ok so we got back from the store with the drinks. We put them here. It was 30-30 and then we started. I fell off my chair which made me lose. Then.. what happened? Damn it remember!

_ugghh... bed... me... wet... Marco...maybe. Damn it's all a blur! Wait, why do I feel sad?_ Ace thought holding his hand over his heart, frowning.

* * *

Saturday came quickly. The whole week was really a blur to Ace but he did remember fighting with Marco a couple of times. He wasn't able to remember what happened_ that_ night but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

Ace was ready to go. He looked down at the invitation in his hands till he heard Marco come out of his room. He wore a black suit with a fancy blue dress shirt under it. He didn't wear a tie, instead he had a few buttons opened exposing his long neck. Ace wore almost the same thing. He wore a red dress shirt under a black suit top, which was completely unbuttoned, with black dress pants. He opened his shirt more to reveal his chest and of course no tie.

"Let's go." Marco said

Ace just nodded and followed Marco out.

* * *

"Welcome! You must be Izo's guest's" a man said

"yes we are" Marco said taking the invitation from Ace.

He passed it to the man and then was given a bigger smile. Ace ignored them but only because he was too busy looking at how amazing the place was. They were only at the entrance and Ace could see a giant pool with a waterfall going into it. He noticed the mansion in the background which had a beautiful pathway leading to it. People who were already inside were enjoying the food being passed around by waiters and were watching something that Ace wasn't able to see. Lights flashed different colors and of course he wanted in.

He looked back to Marco and the man and noticed they were done talking.

"Follow me" the man said gesturing them to come in.

The security moved aside letting them in and welcomed them in. The man handed them each a golden pass which he said was for VIP guest. It apparently allowed them to access nearly every room in the mansion and let them do other things that Ace wasn't really paying attention to.

"I'll see you later Marco" Ace said running after some waiter who had a platter full of meat.

Marco smiled as he saw Ace run almost drooling.

"Marco!" he heard someone yell behind him

"Izo. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." he smiled

"Well you did so be glad. How's everything?"

"Well we just got here so..."

"You know that's not what I meant. Did you think about it because from what I hear you're ignoring Ace." Izo said crossing his arms

"Izo!" another voice yelled

"Emporio Ivankov!" Izo said surprised

"I need you to help me with. One of the girls fell and sprained her ankle."

"Of course"

Izo turned to Marco.

"I'll deal with you later." he threatened "And you better keep an eye on Ace. Don't let him eat all the food!" he said before running off.

Marco turned around and started looking for Ace. Knowing him he was headed to the source of all the food.

**Ok to clean up some loose ends. Emporio Ivankrov is a fshion designer that happens to be Izo's boss. Ace and Marco are currently at his/her celebration for her new clothing line and of course Izo will be planning something tonight *hint* *hint* BTW i see to ways of writing Izo so i used this one - Izo instead of Izou for those who think i'm writing his/her name wrong. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Got a lot done after the whole sick thing got me. Yes I was sick, and very badly so I wasn't able to write anything this week. But now I'm better and got the whole story moving again.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter~**


	8. Overheard

Ace had run after the waiter with the large plate of meat and somehow ended up inside the mansion in one of the hallways. Looking around, he realized he must have went into an area where the party was off limits or he had just been lost. There was no one around or any sign that anyone had been here for a while. Ace decided to follow the scent of food to lead him back to the party but there was only one problem, there was none. Normally he could smell food a mile away but the mansion must have had a scent blocker to block any scent from leaving the area it was in.

"Which way should I go?" Ace asked himself as he rubbed his head.

He ended up deciding to go left instead of right. The path lead him a dead end. Ace looked at the doors surrounding him but two caught his eye's. There was one at the end with a red imprint of a butterfly and another with a blue butterfly. For some strange reason they gave a feeling. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad but it did give him a feeling. He decided to go in but when he tried opening he noticed it was locked and so he tried the other. With both being locked he pulled out his card and tried sliding it on the lock which made it open. Ace smiled and entered the room with the red butterfly, after all red was his favorite color. Closing the door behind him, he made sure to lock the room and began to explore the room.

* * *

Marco looked left and right for Ace. He even looked in the kitchen which was where he had originally thought Ace would be, but he wasn't there. Marco asked on of the waiters he saw earlier if they had seen Ace, but he got nothing.

"Marco!" he heard

He turned around to see who was calling his name when he saw a girl running towards him waving. He smiled and waved trying to be friendly thinking perhaps they had met once but he forgot her face. The woman who had called his name came closer to him panting from the run.

"Izo... told me..." she lifted herself up to meet his gaze as she tried to catch her breath.

"He told me to get you." she said finally catching her breath

"he did"

"Yes and he was also wondering if you had found Ace but it looks like you haven't" she frowned looking around him

"ahh well he's sure to be around here somewhere" he said looking past her continuing his search

"well then I'll ask the waiters to keep a look out for him. I heard he might break something if he's alone." she said giving him a worried smile

"thanks" he replied smiling, hoping it would calm her.

The woman held out her hand and introduced herself as one of Izo's coworkers. After the introduction she lead him inside the mansion to the third floor.

"So like I was saying earlier, Izo called me to get you for a reason. He wanted to talk to you about something important, though I don't know any of the details. He wouldn't tell me anything else. Anyways, one of our models fell and twisted her ankle so Izo was asked to replace her and wear the dress for the new line in her stead." she smiled as Marco wondered why she was telling him this.

"So when you walk in don't be alarmed when you see him in the dress" she said looking up at Marco

"Me and Izo have been friends for a long time so nothing surprises me anymore. Besides I see him in dresses all the time." Marco chuckled.

It was true. Izo was a crossdresser, which didn't really bother him, so he saw Izo wear all sorts of crazy things.

"I know but I just wanted to warn you"

"..."

"Here we are"

Marco looked around seeing the dead end and wondered what they were doing there. He noticed some doors and though maybe Izo was behind one of these. The woman opened a door with a blue butterfly and asked Marco to go in. Marco thanked her and walked in. The woman said her goodbyes and left without walking in with Marco. She made sure to close the door and left to attend to her duties.

Marco looked around the room and noticed it was a bedroom. He also noticed how large the room was. It had a king sized bed, large couch, flat screen tv, a balcony, and basically everything else you would typically think a rich person bought for a room. He heard a thud coming from, what he thought to be, the bathroom. As he walked to it, he heard someone say something.

"Damn!"

"Izo?" he asked

"Marco!? that was fast" Izo said as he walked out in a beautiful long purple dress. The back was open and laced, the bottom half of the dress which normally covered a woman's legs had a side which was cut open to reveal Izo's long beautiful legs. Which were shaved of course. Izo's hair was done differently since the last time Marco saw Izo, it was let down and curled. On her left side a butterfly pin was placed to keep some hair from getting in the way.

"What happened to you?" Izo asked as he noticed Marco's irritated face

"just worried that's all"

"Ace?"

"Yea, can't find him"

"Don't worry he's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Besides this place has guards everywhere. Nothing bad will happen here." Izo assured him as he walked out of the bathroom to Marco holding a pair of white sparkling heels.

"So what do you think?" Izo smiled at Marco

"Looks great but you didn't really call me here to compliment you on the dress, right?"

"No, it's not. I wanted to finish are little chat. This room is private and I made sure no one was here so we could talk. Even Ace won't be able to find us here."

"..."

"So from what I heard Ace say you've been distancing yourself from him"...

* * *

Ace looked around the room and saw lots of fancy expensive things. The room was smaller than he would have thought but it did have a balcony which made him smile. He walked to it and looked at the world below him. There he saw all the party guests, waiters, and of course all the food. Ace smiled at the great view he had of the sunset.

He took another minute to watch the sun set in front of him and to feel the cool breeze hit him. Ace headed back to the room and saw a door that was partially opened. He looked around to see if anyone was with him but he didn't see anything. Ace quietly walked closer to the partially opened door when he heard a noise and stopped. Someone was in the other room. He made his way to the door again and hid beside it hoping no one would notice him.

"Marco?!" he heard

_Izo? and Marco?! _he thought_ What are they...?_

Ace stood beside the door listening to their conversation. He soon lost interest because their conversation didn't sound important. It was just Izo talking about his dress and Marco complimenting him. He decided to leave but stopped when he heard his name come up.

"...Ace say you've been distancing yourself from him" Izo said

"I didn't intend for that to happened"

"You never do Marco. I know you needed time to think but you could have continued..."

"being so close to him" Marco said finishing Izo's sentence "I know but I... I just needed some space after finding all this out."

"So after getting your space did you figure out what your going to do about his feeling"

_**My feeling?**_ Ace thought _Which ones? They can't possibly be talking about... could they?_

"I did."

"So?"

"I don't think I can love Ace. At least not the way I used to."

Ace's eyes widened as he covered his mouth, trying to hold back the whimper he felt coming. Tear threatened to fall but Ace would not let them. He tried to calm himself and forced his legs to stay there so he could hear the rest of their conversation.

"You know if Ace were here, you would have broken his heart."

"I know but... after knowing that he has those feeling for me, well I can't see him as the brother I once thought him to be. I tried, really I did but... I can't"

Ace couldn't stand it anymore. The tears had started to fall. He tried wiping them away but they wouldn't stop. He knew this would happen if Marco found out. He knew Marco would reject him and shove him aside. He had left for this exact reason and now that... that Marco knew and said the things he said, Ace knew he could no longer stay. He needed to get away before he completely broke.

He, as quietly as he could, headed for the door and left. He closed the door as quietly as he could so Marco and Izo would not know he was there. As soon as he was out he ran. Not knowing which way to head he just followed his instinct and his instinct was telling him forward. It didn't take long for him to find the stairway. His tears blurred his vision almost making him fall down but he had caught himself before falling. Ace wiped his tears and continued heading down. Once he was outside the mansion he headed to the back and saw an exit. Ace took it and it had lead him to a clear road. Since he had come in Marco's car he had no ride back home. Luckily for him, there was a taxi headed his way. Ace waved to it, calling the cab driver. As soon as it stopped he jumped and told the man to take him home.

_**I can't do this anymore.**_ He thought to himself.

He loved Marco and it hurt so much. Why did he have to fall in love with that damn man? No... What was he going to do now that he knew?

_**leave**_ a voice in his head said.

Ace gave a soft chuckle at the thought as his tears fell to his lap.

_that's right_ he thought _I got away once and __**I can do it again**__._

**This chapter is short, i know. That was the way it was meant to be. Don't hate Marco because of what he said. He has yet to finish what he was saying *hint* *hint***

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Running

"What will you do" Izo asked concerned

"I gave it a lot of thought and I figured something out"

"..."

"I _do_ love Ace"

"then..."

"I want to give it a shot. I don't know if it will work but, I do want to try."

"That's great!"

"I just don't know what to do" Marco said with a small blush on his cheek

Izo noticed it and gave a small chuckle as he moved to sit on one of the couches.

"oohhh" he laughed

"Stop thinking like that. I know how to do _that,_ thanks to you always blabbering your mouth, but I've never been with a man before."

"That's what you're worried about?! Marco you're an idiot getting me all worried for nothing."

"Shut-up" Marco said blushing harder

"I have to get going" Izo said putting on his heels. "I have a dress to show off and you have a worried Ace missing."

Marco nodded and watched Izo get back up. They walked together and left the room. Izo showed Marco the way back to the party and then they parted ways at the front door. Izo was practically attacked by other women who adored her dress. Marco smiled as he saw Izo smile from all the attention. Izo gave him and gave him a thumbs up before Marco began his search again. This time he searched near the pool.

There were a lot of people there. Most of them wore fancy clothing but there were those who brought clothing for the pool. Mostly women. As Marco turned around to head over to the tented area he bumped into a woman, making her fall to the ground.

"I am so sorry" Marco said holding out his hand to help her up.

"It's alright, I should have been more careful."

Marco noticed she had crutches and reached for them as soon as he got her standing.

"Here" he said handing them over to her.

She was holding herself up with one leg while she lifted her bad leg. She also had support by holding onto Marco's shoulder while he had one arm around her waist.

"Thanks" she said reaching for them. As soon as she got back her crutches Marco asked her about Ace

"Ace? Ahh the one Izo was talking about." she said smiling

"Izo told you about Ace?"

"He was mad about something and started muttering stuff about an Ace and a Marco when I gave him my dress."

"So you're the one who fell"

"Yea that's me, clumsy as always" she laughed lightly. "But I'm glad Izo got to wear that dress. He seemed to really like it."

"He seemed happy."

"That's great. I always thought he would look better in it than I would have. He makes a beautiful woman." she blushed softly.

"I'm sure you looked great in it too." Marco smiled

"Thanks. Ohh that's right Ace! I think I saw him leave."

"What?!" Marco said lowering his eyebrows making him look as if he were mad.

"He's about 6'1 right. Has black hair and is wearing black pants with a red dress shirt and a black suit top?"

"Yea that's him"

"I saw him going to the back. I was going to get him, to tell him you and Izo were looking for him but, as you can tell, I'm not that fast on these things. I noticed he looked depressed and was in a hurry to leave."

"Depressed?"

"I think he was crying"

"Thanks" Marco said running off to the exit.

_Ace was crying?_ He thought to himself.

He pulled out his phone and searched for Ace's contact as he entered his car. He gave it a call but there was no answer, he just kept getting voice mail.

"What the hell!" he yelled as he turned onto the next road. He pulled up Izo's contact and called him.

"Hello?" Izo asked curiously

"Izo Ace went home."

"What?!"

"From what I was told he was crying"

"Why would he...?"

"I don't know. Anyways I'm on my way home. I worried about him. I wanted to let you know so you don't start worrying too much about us."

"Telling me Ace was crying doesn't exactly help! I'll tell Epmo..."

"Don't. I can handle this. You get back to work. If anything comes up I'll call you."

"ok.. just this once. And you better straighten things out with Ace while you're at it. The next time I see you I better be seeing some lip action!"

The call ended after that. Marco threw his phone to the passengers seat and focused on getting to Ace's house.

* * *

"Thanks pops" Ace said

"Just be careful my son" Whitebeard said.

"I will"

Ace pushed the end button and put the phone down on his bed. He grabbed wallet and placed it in the suitcase in front of him. He looked around to see if he was missing anything important. It didn't look like he was missing anything. His bag carried a few pairs of clothes,shoes, money, water bottle, a few valuables, and important documents.

Ace grabbed his coat and put in on. Then, he grabbed his bag and placed it over his shoulders. He left his room and headed for Marco's room. When he entered he gave a small smile. The room was clean and filled with Marco's things. Ace moved to the bed and placed his hands on the pillow.

"Marco" he said holding a pained expression

He removed his hand and left the room. Ace headed to the kitchen and grabbed a notepad he had in one of the drawers and a pen. He quickly scribble something then placed his keys next to the note. He then headed to the door but gave one last glance at his home before leaving.

* * *

"Ace!?" Marco yelled as he slammed the door open.

He noticed the door was open and began to panic more.

"Ace where are you?!" he asked as he looked around.

**Empty.**

He ran to the bedroom and saw that no one was there so he headed to his room.

**Empty.**

He entered the bathroom and went back to Ace's room but there was no one. He began to notice some of Ace's things were missing. Where they robbed? He thought at first but the thought left him as he noticed nothing of real value was taken.

He quickly paced himself to the living room hoping Ace would just be arriving home but he saw no one. He looked over to the kitchen and saw Ace's keys. He ran to it and picked up the keys.

"Ace was here"

He looked back on the counter and saw a paper lying next to pen. As he put the keys down he picked up the paper and read what was written on the paper.

_I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble Marco, but I'm glad you put up with me all these years. It's time I stop though. Goodbye._

_-Ace_

* * *

The sun was set and the stars covered the sky. Ace looked up and watch them twinkle while he waited for his train to arrive. In his coat pocket was a the train ticket to whatever the next train was really didn't care where he was going as long as it was away from Marco. Ace pulled out the ticket and read the arrival time on it.

"30 minutes" he said

He placed it back in his pocket and looked back up at the sky hoping time would pass by faster. His eyes were red and teary from all the crying he did. He was tired and needed to sleep otherwise his narcolepsy would get him later. Never had he felt so tired before, never.

In the back of his mind he wondered how everyone would react to his disappearance. He laughed thinking Thatch and Izo would probably tear his place apart in order to find him. It was a good thing he called Oyagi to tell him he was leaving. Though he did lie on the reason why. Well, not all of it was a lie.

He looked back up at the sky and watched the stars again, this time hoping for the impossible.


	10. Feeling revealed

_Goodbye!? What the hell Ace! You can't just leave like that. Not after I... Damn it! _Marco thought

He held onto the paper and placed it in his pocket. He removed his suit top and threw it aside trying to get a little more comfortable to be able to think.

"Ace can't leave just like that, he would have to at least tell Oyagi." He told himself.

Marco reached into his other pocket and started searching for Oyagi's number. He pushed call and prayed he would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Oyagi"

"Why Marco! Ha haa! What a pleasant surprise. What do you need my son?"

"It's about Ace"

"What about him?"

"Did he call you? Say anything weird?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He's well... he's disappeared"

"So he didn't tell you."

"Tell me? Tell me what?"

"He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

"This is between me and him. I will not tell you anymore than I promised to say"

"Oyagi I need to know where he is! Please tell me where he is going?!"

"Marco..."

"Please Oyagi. I don't wanna lose him again."

"Marco you cannot stop him from doing what he wants."

"He doesn't want to leave! Oyagi! Just give me the chance to talk to him"

"He wouldn't tell me where he was going but he did tell me one thing, remember that time Ace ran off to beat some guys ass."

"Yea"

"How did he plan to get there?"

"...Thanks Oyagi!"

"Ha haa! Go get him"

"Ohh and Oyagi"

"yes my son?"

"I love Ace"

"It's about time." Whitebeard laughed

"Thanks"

Marco hung up and grabbed his keys along with Ace's. He ran to the door and headed out to find Ace

* * *

"Train No.238 will be arriving in 10 minutes. All passengers please make your way to the designated train stop." The announcement said.

Ace opened his eyes and lifted himself of the bench. The night was chilly and he could see his breath. He let out a sigh as he grabbed his bag, placing the strap over his shoulder. Then, he started walking over to the area where the train passengers were told to wait. It wasn't far and Ace wanted to get out of the city soon. He was glad Oyagi agreed and was hoping he wouldn't get too worried about him. As he walked he felt something cold run down his cheeks. He stopped in his tracks and moved his hands to feel what it was. Tears. They began to fall and soon overwhelmed Ace. His vision blurred and a pain started to form in his chest. Ace tried rubbing the tears away but they wouldn't stop. He really didn't want anyone looking at him like this or asking questions but he knew they would with his face looking like it did. He grabbed his hoodie and covered himself. It was dark so no one would be able to see his face, which relieved him somewhat.

"Ace!"

He stopped thinking he was just imagining things. He shook his head then began walking again.

"Ace! Where are you!?"

_Just keep walking_

"Oi! Ace!"

A small crowd of people began to surround Ace. The train was arriving and they needed to get aboard before it left. Ace took the opportunity to turn around and see if he was really imagining things or if someone was really calling his name. He looked up and saw a very confused and angry Marco.

"M..Marco?" he stuttered quietly.

"Ace! Where are you?!" Marco yelled looking at around in hurry. He looked at the crowd of people gathering for the next train ride and started running towards them. Ace quickly turned around and tried to hide among the crowd of people.

_No! I can't go back._

Ace knew Marco and Marco would look at every person before checking another group. Ace quickly moved away from the crowd and managed to get out without drawing too much attention to himself. Once he was out he moved quickly to hide at the entrance. Ace clutched his bag and wiped away the tears that still fell.

Suddenly he felt an arm grab his shoulder.

"Ace! Where do you think you're going?"

Ace slowly turned and saw Marco was gazing at him with all the anger in the world. He stood tall, looking down at Ace never letting go of his shoulder.

"Wha.. What are you doing here?" Ace said pushing Marco away.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Marco yelled at him moving closer to Ace

"It's none of your goddamn business!" Ace said trying to get passed Marco.

He already knew he was there so there was no point in hiding anymore. He was going to get on that train, whether Marco liked it or not. Marco grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let's go back"

"Marco I'm not going back so fucking let me the go!" Ace struggled to get away

"Listen to what I have to say!"

"I don't need to hear it!"

"Fine then I'll show you!"

Marco pulled Ace closer and pushed away his hoodie to get a clear look at Ace. He saw how red and puffy his eyes were. The tears had stopped falling but they were still lying on his face. Ace tried even harder to get away. Then, all Ace could feel was a warm presence on his lips. His eyes widened in surprise. Marco was.. he was kissing him! Marco pushed Ace against the wall behind them. Ace was too surprised to move. Marco pulled back and looked at Ace who was still in shock.

"Ace listen to me"

Ace looked down holding a sad expression. Misunderstanding the situation he began to think Marco was using his feelings for him against him.

"Why the fuck should I!" Ace snapped

"Ace"

"I don't need your fucking pity Marco! You don't need to act like you give a damn because I know you don't!"

"Ace will you give me a fucking minute to explain myself"

"No! I'm not going to let you..."

Ace's words were interrupted by another kiss. This time Marco was more gentle. Ace pulled back looking away but not struggling to get away from Marco's grasp. He was still pinned against the wall and Marco was planning on letting him get away anytime soon.

"I love you"

"Don't play with me Marco." he started crying again

"I'm not playing with you"

"I heard everything! I know you're lying! You told Izo you couldn't love me anymore. Not after knowing what I felt for you!" Ace yelled looking, staring at Marco in the eyes.

"You heard?"

"Yea! So don't fucking lie to me. Like I said I don't need your fucking pity!"

"I'm not... Listen Ace you left before I could even finish what I was saying!"

"Marco let me go."

"Listen you stubborn dumb-ass! I said I couldn't love you like I used to. Not the same way at least. I love you Ace, more than a brother."

"Marco you're straight and I know you could never love me anymore than a brother! Give me a chance! When you left all of a sudden, when I saw your note.. I.. I knew I couldn't live without you. I wanna give it a shot if you'll just give me a chance. Please... Come back with me."

Marco cupped Ace's cheek and with his thumb he wiped away Ace's falling tears.

Ace couldn't help it. He loved Marco and if what he was saying was true, then... the love he thought was never possible was there, in front of him!

"Marco you better not be fucking with me right now" Ace said giving Marco a look he had never seen before.

"I'm not" Marco said firmly

Marco moved in and gave Ace a kiss. This one, more passionate than the last.

It was true, he loved Ace, he just never knew. Deep inside he loved him more than a brother, he always had. Ace disappearing made him realize how much he actually loved the man.

Ace was the one to break the kiss. Marco wrapped his arms around Ace giving him a delicate hug. Ace was still doubting the things Marco said but he still hoped he wasn't lying.

"Let's go back" Marco said

Ace nodded his head and walked out with Marco, each holding the others hand.

**This marks the end of ****_this_**** chapter, which practically wrote itself. I was originally supposed to be ending this story soon but things have changed in the plot so I think there's more. But I'm glad it may be longer. I hope you enjoyed because I know I did. Thanks for all the review, follows, and favorites. They're the things that keep me writing fast. :D**

**And yes Oyagi knew about Ace's feeling's. How you ask... well he just had a feeling plus he's way smarter than he sounds.**


	11. Getting there

"Ace would you quit looking at me like that!" Marco said turning quickly to catch Ace in the act.

Unfortunately for him Ace was quicker and had already moved his gaze to another object. Marco sighed and grabbed the two cups of lemonade as he headed towards the couch where Ace was. He handed one cup to Ace and was thanked for it. Marco turned his head to look at the clock and then felt Ace's eye's glaring at him.

"AAcceee" he growled

Ace quickly chugged his lemonade down acting as though he did nothing. Ace had been staring at Marco ever since the train incident. Whenever Marco wasn't looking at Ace, he would stare Marco down. Then, when Marco looked to Ace to ask why he was staring, Ace would avert his eyes and pretend he wasn't staring.

"Slow down or you'll choke." Marco said grabbing onto Ace's cup.

Totally surprised, Ace swallowed wrong and began choking.

***cough* *cough***

"Marco are you trying to kill me!" Ace yelled as he caught his breath

"What the hell did I do. It's your fault for staring at me!"

"I was not...!"

"You've been staring at me like a hawk for the past 3 days!"

"..."

Ace frowned and placed his cup on the coffee table in front of him then crossed his arms

"Why have you been staring at me anyways?"

"I haven't..."

"Ace" he growled again

"Ok so maybe I have. It's just weird that's all"

"What's weird, and don't tell me my hairdo because I've already heard that from Thatch plenty of times."

"Well that too" Ace grinned knowing Marco would get upset at his comment

"It's just that I have been avoiding you for years because of my feelings. Now all of a sudden you just decide you're not straight anymore and want to give _it_ a shot."

Hearing this made Marco happy. He liked the fact they could talk about what was going on between them. Now he could find out Ace's true feelings and maybe even his own.

"I didn't just decide this Ace. I thought about it a lot."

"It's practically the same thing. One week you're talking to Izo about you being straight and the next you decide to try things out with me."

"..."

"To be honest Marco I still think this is all a trick" Ace tightened his grip and pulled his arms closer to himself, if that was even possible.

"Well it's not so stop thinking like that."

Ace's sad expression didn't leave but his body relaxed enough for Marco to tell he was getting somewhere.

"So where are we?"

"Isn't it obvious" Marco got up from his couch and moved to sit next to Ace. Ace watched him as he moved. He was nervous, which surprised Ace. He was never nervous. He was the kind of guy who would jump off a building, naked even, and not be nervous. Marco sat and pulled Ace closer to him, giving him an affectionate hug.

Ace could feel his cheek reden and his heartbeat fasten. He smiled and moved his arms to embrace Marco. After a second Marco pulled back and moved closer to kiss Ace. Ace stared wide-eyed knowing fully well what Marco was planning to do. Then, all of a sudden Marco saw Ace's eyes close and soft snores leave the freckled man. He also felt Ace's grip on him loosen then fall down to his side's. He couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Ace yet again had another Narcolepsy attack.

Ace must have still been stressed by all this to have lost enough sleep for this to happen. Marco gave Ace a small kiss on the cheek and laid him down on the couch.

* * *

"Ace can you go to to my office and get the files I left on my desk. It's all in a blue folder? ~Please?" asked Kira, a coworker and friend of Ace.

"Sure I'll be back in a sec." Ace turned around and headed towards her office, which thankfully wasn't too far. Kira had been having a long week and Ace wanted to help her out in any way he would. They had met the when Ace started working there. She was one of the first people he got to work with. She was the Chief of financial assistance and Ace was her lawyer. Well, technically he was one of the many lawyers the company had. He just worked with this particular section more.

Ace turned around the corner and saw Kira's office. He started walking faster and quickly entered the room. He moved towards her desk and saw the blue folder she was talking about and it was definitely bigger than he had expected. He grabbed it, heavy he thought, and made his way to leave the room. Trying to get back quickly he didn't watch where he was going and ran straight into someone passing by.

"Oww" Ace uttered to himself. He held a tight grip on the folder making sure the papers had not fallen anywhere, and thank god they didn't. If they he would have never hears the end of it from Kira.

"Geez Ace watch where you're going!" said a familiar voice.

Ace quickly opened his eyes and saw Izo lying on the ground rubbing his hip from the impact to the floor.

"Sorry about that Izo" Ace said trying to smile it off.

He lifted himself and the man next to Izo helped him up.

"What are you doing here?" Ace asked curiously

"Boss wants me to get some stuff straightened out. He wants to start a new shop nearby but isn't sure if it's a good idea. Your company happens to be the one in charge of all this."Izo said wiping away the dirt from his kimono.

"and you are?" Ace asked the man standing next to Izo

"I'm the companies Advertising Manager. It's nice to finally meet you" he said holding out his hand. "My name is Hikaru. I've heard a lot about you from Izo"

"Really" Ace asked wondering what exactly Izo had said about him.

He quickly gave Izo a glance then shook the man's hand.

"Sorry Ace but we have a meeting to attend to right now. I do want to talk with you though" Izo said

"Sure when?"

"I'll stop by today after we both get off. Will Marco be home today?"

"Ughh... yea I think today's his day off. Why do you ask"

"Cuz when I get there I'm gonna kick both of your asses for worrying me" Izo said balling his hands into a fist.

"Calm down Izo! I already apologized!" Ace put his free hand up trying to calm Izo

"We'll talk about it later, And you better not try to avoid me or I swear to god I will tell everyone about the time you decided you were..."

"Ok I got it! I won't avoid you! Just don't tell anyone about that!"

"Good! I'll stop by around 7:30"

Izo walked passed Ace without a second glance. Hikaru gave Ace a small bow before heading after Izo. When they were both out of sight, Ace let out a loud sigh

"And here I was hoping tonight was going to be calm" he mumbled to himself. Ace turned around and quickly headed back to Kira, hoping he wasn't taking too long.

* * *

So Izo said he was going to stop by today" Ace said putting down his back and placing his coat on the coat hanger near the door.

"Really?"

"Yep and be warned, he threatened to kick our asses"

"I'm pretty sure that's not the only reason he's coming is it?"

"Says he wants to talk"

Ace removed his shoes and started walking to the kitchen.

"That can't be good."

Marco put down his book and got up from the couch. He moved to the kitchen and stood next to Ace, who was too busy to notice Marco's movements. He had his face in the refrigerator looking for food.

Ace grabbed a soda can and pulled himself out of the refrigerator. When he turned around he saw Marco staring at him with his body nearly pressed against his.

"Ughh.. Marco?" Ace asked feeling himself blush

"Yea.." he said moving closer

Ace backed up until he hit the refrigerator. Marco put his hands on each side of Ace's cheeks and pulled him in closer.

"What are..?"

Ace was stopped by Marco pressing his lips against him. Ace stared wide-eyed in surprise. This was the first time Marco did something like this since the train.

Marco gave Ace a soft kiss. He opened his eyes to see Ace's reaction and they were closed. Ace began to kiss back and soon Marco was asking for entrance. Ace complied and opened his mouth more allowing Marco's tongue to explore his mouth.

Ace couldn't help but let out a small moan. He then felt Marco smirk then kiss deeper. Both needed air so the parted. Ace was left blushing and panted while Marco smirked.

"Enjoyed that I see" he smiled

"Ohh shut up" Ace said lowly

Ace was smiling inside. He was overjoyed and wanted more but he wouldn't admit it. It's not easy. Yes Marco was finally his but still. Ace spent years convincing himself that Marco would hate him. As much as it hurt him, he pictured Marco look at him in disgust and walking away. That's why ran. That's why he wanted to leave. He couldn't handle seeing Marco look at him that way. Shutting him out. Even with Marco here in front of him saying he wanted to give things a shot... It was still unbelievable! Was this all really happening?

Marco had been straight his entire and had never seen Ace it that way. He couldn't just change everything all of a sudden. Could he? If he all of a sudden changed his mind... would Ace be able to handle it?

_Stop thinking like that! He just fucking kissed you without you having to ask him. He's been trying. Enjoy it! Even if it doesn't last. At least you got the chance. Accept this!_ Ace though to himself.

He looked up at Marco and gave him a sincere smile. It wasn't too big or barely noticeable, it was just right. Marco wasn't expecting that but it made him happy. Seeing Ace like this was all he ever wanted. Being happy.

Ace put the soda down and moved to hug Marco. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held on. Marco did the same giving Ace a small squeeze.

"Thanks Marco" Ace whispered

* * *

"So how far have you gone?" Izo asked getting closer to Marco.

"Not that far" Maro said giving off an awkward laugh.

"Reallyyyy..." Izo said backing up and crossing his arms

"So what have you done?"

"Just kiss"

"That's all! No touching? No groping?! Nothing!"

"We just got into a relationship not too long ago. You can't really think we would go that..."

"Of course I don't think that! There should still be some sort of intimacy going on besides kissing. Poor Ace. After all these years he still hasn't gone far."

"I can hear you" Ace said coming out of the kitchen with a handful of snacks.

"Sorry" Izo gave an apologetic smile

"Ace?" Marco asked hoping Izo's comment didn't hit a nerve

"I'm fine with it. I don't want to push Marco to do anything he doesn't want to do"

"So you do wanna go to the next level" Izo smiled evilly

"Well kinda.." Ace blushed as he rubbed his finger on his cheek

"That's all I needed to know."

"Izo!" Marco growled.

He knew he was planning something.

"Don't be such a party pooper Marco" Izo snapped "You still haven't told me what happened on the night of the party"

"And I'm not going to tell you and neither is Ace" Marco argued

"And why not"

"Personal"

"Snacks?" Ace pushed the bowl full of snacks in between Marco and Izo, hoping it would distract them.

"Sure" Marco said

Izo smiled and took a bag of chips and begun eating.

"Let's have a movie night!" Izo snapped up smiling

"Movie night?" Ace questioned

"Yea! It's been a long time since we did anything fun together. You, Marco, Thatch, and I can have it here and catch up" Izo clapped his hands together starting to plan everything in his head

"Sounds nice" Ace smiled

"Ok Ace votes yes. I say yes. What about you Marco?" Izo looked over to him and so did Ace

"I don't see why not."

"Alright then it's settled! Friday it is!"

***ring* *ring***

"huu my phones ringing.. I'll be back seems important"

Izo grabbed his phone and stepped towards the kitchen.

Ace reached to grab a bag of gummies and noticed Marco giving him a worried look

"What? Do i have something on my face?"

"Sorry"

"What for?" Ace said opening his bag of gummies and taking one out.

"Making you got through..."

"Stop" Ace said putting his hand out "you didn't do anything ok"

"But"

"No... just stop or you're really going to make me feel bad"

Ace took his hand and stuffed it into the bag of Gummy Bears, grabbing a handful.

"Sorry guys. I would love to stay and chat but work calls again." Izo interrupted

"Then we'll see you Friday" Ace turned around swiftly

"I'll bring the movies so don't worry about it"

Izo smiled, waved, then left.

"I wonder what movies he'll bring" Ace muttered

"Well we should get going to bed. It's late and we both gotta work tomorrow."

Marco got up from the couch and grabbed the bowl of snacks. Ace nodded and grabbed the trash. They headed to the kitchen and put everything away.

"Night Ace" Marco leaned in and gave Ace a small peck on the forehead them went to his room.

Ace stood silent feeling the heat run throughout his entire body. When Marco was out of sight he placed his hand over the spot where Marco had kissed him. He let a soft laugh and smiled then went to his room to sleep.


	12. Ace doesn't like scary movies

"What the hell is this?!" yelled Ace

Izo smiled and simply gave Ace an evil grin.

"What do you think, these are all the movies we are going to watch today."

"By why these? You know I don't like scary movies!"

"Stop being such a baby. You're the only one here that doesn't agree with the movies so too bad. Besides everything else we've already watched and these are freaking blu-ray DVD." Izo nagged

Ace turned to Marco, hoping he would say say something but his hopes were crushed

"I've wanted to see these for a while now too" Marco looked to Ace shrugging off his silent pleads.

Ace looked to the ground knowing he wasn't going to win this and of course Izo wouldn't allow him to leave either. Izo smiled and looked to Thatch who was also grinning. Marco unfolded his arms and moved to the kitchen to get the popcorn started and the other snacks fixed. Izo nodded to Thatch and they moved to the living room to get the movies and sofa set up. Ace pouted to himself for a while longer and decided it was time for him to man up. Sure Scary movies scared the crap out of him but…. no they just scared the crap out of him. I mean who wouldn't with all the suspenseful music and the damn anticipation for something to appear. Plus all the action doesn't even happen till the end of the movie! So you just sit there waiting, no hoping, for it to end. All scary movies had sucky plots and never have a good ending.

"Ace don't just stand there pouting! Help!" Thatch yelled and he closed the curtains.

"Shut-up! I'm going." he yelled back.

Ace looked to the kitchen and saw Marco place the popcorn bag in the microwave then looked to Izo who was heading to Ace's room to get some blankets and pillows. Thatch was still with the curtains and Ace's eyes moved to the sofa and something wonderful came to mind.

The movies lay on the sofa unguarded and so very vulnerable. Ace gave an evil smile and swiftly moved to the couch acting as though he was going to clean.

He looked up at Thatch and Marco who were still busy then to Izo who was still out of sight.

_Ace you are the luckiest man alive. All you gotta do is hide these where no one will find them and you'll be free!_ he thought

Ace hid the movies in a jacket that laid on the couch and moved to the dining room, with the jacket of course. By this time Marco was done and was headed to the living room. He had a handful of sodas and 3 large bowls of popcorn. Thatch had finished too and had gone to find Izo who still was in Ace's room so Ace had the best chance to hide the DVD's.

He tiptoed to the kitchen after Marco left and headed to his secret food stash cabinet and hid the DVD. As he closed the door he sighed then gave a small chuckle.

"What are you doing?"

Ace nearly jumped out of his skin from surprise. He slowly turned around hoping he wasn't found out and saw Marco staring down at him.

"Ahhh…. just checking to see if there are any candies" Ace smiled nervously

"And the movies that you just hid?"

_Crap!_ Ace thought

"What movies?" Ace was a horrible liar and Marco saw right through his lie.

"It's fine Marco, I have the DVD's right here" Izo called out

Ace got up and saw them in her hand then he quickly took the cases out from where he hid them and saw they were empty. He frowned and cried inside.  
"We got you good Ace" Thatch laughed as he pointed at the depressed Ace.

Everyone, including Ace, moved to the couch and sat. Izo put the first of the 5 movies in, Marco grabbed the blankets and passed one to everyone, while Thatch and Ace just sat on the couch. Thatch laughed and Ace continued with his depressing aura.

"Ughh Izo?" Marco said

"Yes" Izo looked back as the DVD player began to read the disk

"We don't have enough blankets"

"There's no more" he stated knowing perfectly well there was.

"Really?" Marco asked suspiciously

"There are no more, besides we could share." he smiled

_So this your plan_ Marco thought _not as bad as I thought_

Ace looked up to Marco and Izo completely unaware of what was going on. He was too shaken up by the thought of the movie.

"The Collection" The movie play screen was on. Ace shuddered. Marco sat next to Ace and placed a blanket over the both of them. Ace turned to look at him and smiled, Marco did the same then gave Thatch his blanket to share with Izo.

"Hey where's the other blanket?" Thatch asked "I could have swore there was three"

"The other was torn."

"No it wasn't… bastard" Izo said in a low tone giving Marco a death glance

Marco smiled and began to enjoy the situation. He got revenge on Izo, he had Ace next to him, and there was popcorn with a movie.

Izo muttered something to himself as he pushed play then moved to where Thatch was. Thatch sat on the ground with the blanket covering him and a bowl of popcorn in his reach. Izo frowned and sat next to him pulling the blanket over him. Thatch smiled and gave a soft chuckle as he looked up the the screen.

Ace shuddered as the music intro began to play. Damn that music. It always got to him. He pulled the blanket closer to him and without realizing he moved closer to Marco. Marco smiled to himself never taking his eyes off the movie.

_**30 minutes into the movie..**_

Ace was thanking the gods that Marco couldn't see his face right now. He was so red that it wasn't even funny. Marco had his arm placed around Ace's shoulder and his head was leaning on Marco's shoulder. Ace could feel Marco's chest move in and out as he breathed. He could also smell Marco's scent and fell the warmth of his body. Ace's hands were holding onto Marco's shirt and his legs were curled up on the couch.

Ace was so happy. If he were to die then and there he would have had no regrets.

"Run!" the tv screen yelled

Ace jumped at the sudden change in music volume and tightened his grip on Marco's shirt and clenched his eyes shut.

Marco felt Ace move closer to him so he looked down at him. Damn he was cute. His eyes were closed shut and he was even shaking a little. Marco smiled and tightened his grip on him. With his other free hand he gave Ace a soft rub on the cheek then kissed his forehead.

Ace slowly opened his eyes and saw Marco gazing at him with a soft smile. Ace began to relax. When he did, Marco moved him to where Ace was sitting on his lap while his head laid on his shoulder. Marco had his arms wrapped around Ace's waist and his head leaning a little on Ace's.

Ace smiled and felt better. He was no longer focused on the movie. He was too busy feeling Marco's heat and breath.

_**2 movies later…**_

Izo stretched his hands in the air and Thatch laid on the ground snoring. The Movie's credits played with a mysterious themed song playing in the background. Ace got off Marco and grabbed the empty snack bowls as he shook.

_Stupid music_ he thought.

"Wake up" Izo said kicking Thatch

Thatch continued snoring and Izo was just about ready to snap. He couldn't enjoy the movie or his plan thanks to Thatch's dumb comments and snores.

"I said wake up!" Izo said grabbing a hold of Thatch's ear, pulling it.

"Ow ow ow ow owwww" Thatch exclaimed unable to escape Izo's grip

Marco got up and moved to the kitchen to help Ace plus he was a little worried, that guy just watched 3 scary movies all in one day and all at once. Not to mention there were 2 more left.

Ace leaned over the sink. Man that was a lot of blood. Who would really bleed that much by just having their arm torn off?

"You ok?" Marco asked leaning next to him

Ace looked up and forced a smile. He just about had enough of all those movies.

"Hey Marco, Ace, we are going to head out now. Thatch and I are pretty worn out." Izo stated. Thatch wobbled as he stood and Izo still had a hold of his ear.

Ace smiled relieved that it was all over now. Marco placed his hand over Ace's shoulder and told Izo and Thatch goodnight from there. Izo and Thatch waved and left.

Ace sighed in relieved it was all over. He was still shaken up and shivered a little though. He left the dishes there for tomorrow and headed for the living room to help Marco clean up a little. He did not want to be alone right now. He started peaking around the corners like a child searching for a monster. Marco noticed and chuckled to himself.

_Cute_

Ace folded the last blanket and Marco put the small coffee table back in its place. Ace grabbed both blankets and placed on over the other. He put them on the couch and sat down sighing.

Marco raised his eyebrow and watched Ace's movements.

Ace looked up to Marco and smiled.

"Did you enjoy the movies?" Ace forced out.

"They were alright. Totally unrealistic, but pretty good." He replied.

"I see"

"Ace?"

"Yea?"

"I always wondered, why don't you like scary movies. You don't seem like the type who gets scared by those things." Marco said taking a seat next to Ace

"Ace stiffened a little and began to play with his thumbs. There was a small silence before Ace responded

"Before I entered the Whitebeard Family I used to live on my own and stuff, you know what I was dealing with."

Marco nodded and continued to listen

"When I was small, and this was before Luffy was with me, I broke into a house and hid in the closet when I realized the owners were still there. They come into the room and I guess they had planned to watch a scary movie marathon because that's literally all they did that night. I spent the entire night up and stuff listening to all the suspenseful music. It scared the shit out of me. The second they fell asleep I high tailed out of there and I guess in a weird way it traumatized me. I was a kid after all." Ace smiled crookedly

"Don't get me wrong the movie itself isn't scary, it's the music that's freaking me out. I mean who wouldn't get scared with that random moments of loud music?" he continued.

"So it's just the music that scares you?"

"Sometimes the amount of blood makes me dizzy, but that's a totally different story" Ace looked at Marco seriously.

Marco began to laugh and Ace pouted

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is. I mean come on."

"I was a kid. Things like that scared me!"

Marco ruffled Ace's hair and smiled. Ace blushed crossing his arms.

"Let's go to bed" Marco smiled

Ace looked up at Marco giving him puppy eyes. He didn't want to sleep, not alone anyways. He rather stay up late with no sleep than go to bed right now. He wanted Marco to sleep with Marco but he would never admit it. He didn't want to make Marco do something he didn't want to do. Yes they were going out and all but Marco was still getting used to being with a guy... right?

Marco grabbed Ace's hand and held on. He pulled him up and lead him to his room. Ace was confused but he followed without question.

When they entered Marco's room, Marco let go of Ace and turned to face him.

"You can sleep with me" he smiled.

Ace blushed lightly

"Really? You sure I don't want to make you…"

"Ace it's alright to ask. I'm not uncomfortable with anything. You're not making me do anything I don't want to do. Your my boyfriend right?"

"Yea"

"Then don't be afraid to be a little selfish and ask me to do things with you."

Marco ruffled Ace's hair hoping he helped Ace move in their relationship. He knew how Ace acted in relationships. He was pushy selfish at times but very loving. He wanted Ace to be like with him. He wanted him to go back to being his old self. And to be honest, he did want to try to go far with Ace. He may not have had experience with men but Ace was special and was going to try his best to satisfy him.

"I'm going to brush my teeth" Marco stated before heading to the bathroom.

Ace was happy. He began to trust Marco's words. He remembered Marco wasn't one to do things he didn't want to do. He was glad he wasn't forcing Marco into anything he didn't want to do. Ace grinned like always, a nice big smile.

"I'm coming too. I have a piece of popcorn stuck somewhere in my teeth." He ran passed Marco and grabbed his tooth brush. Marco smiled feeling he got through to Ace.

Ace was the first to get into bed and he didn't seem shaken up blanket covered him and the pillow supported his head. At some point he got away and changed into some PJ's which Marco never thought he owned. Ace a naked sleeper but he guessed even he needed PJ's. He wore a tank top and some shorts. Marco on the other hand just wore shorts. Ace may have been holding back but he wasn't going to. Shirtless is the way he slept.

Marco got under the covers and Ace stared at him as he got in. When Marco was in, he pulled Ace close to him and they both laid with hands wrapped around each other. Ace smiled to himself and Marco did the same.

"Goodnight, Marco" Ace yawned

"Night Ace" He moved closer to Ace and placed his lips over the other's.

Ace kissed back softly then pulled back when h felt a yawn overwhelm him. Ace relaxed and quickly fell asleep. Marco stayed up for a little while watching Ace's sleeping face before he slept.

**It has been done! I have gone back and fixed all the errors in the story :D**

**Nothing big was changed in the story line. I added a few sentences and stuff but if you want to go back a reread everything, then do so :3**

**Please review~**


	13. I love you

"It's done? That was quicker than I expected Oyagi." Marco said over the phone

Ace sat on Marco's lap listening to the entire conversation between Whitebeard and Marco. After hearing a bit more of the conversation, Ace began to frown and started to feel like leaving.

Marco felt Ace's emotions sadden. He looked to Ace and grabbed his waist pulling him closer to him. As whitebeard talked, Marco pulled Ace into a passionate kiss. Ace smirked in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Marco's neck. As soon as Ace heard Whitebeard ask Marco a question he pulled back giving Marco a minute to answer.

"Hows Ace?" Whitebeard asked

"We're doing great" Marco answered

Ace smiled and took the phone

"No more arguing or hating anymore oyagi" he said

"Ha haa haaa! That's great. Izo also tells me you guys are really close now."

"He told you! I was going to tell you when we planned to visit!"

"It's alright son. I know you were going to tell me when you were ready."

Marco frowned as he heard the news. He took the phone back and began talking.

"Oyagi. Can I continue living with Ace?"

Ace's eyes widened. Marco was asking the question he thought he wouldn't ask. Marco looked to Ace, eyes filled with passion and resolve. Whitebeard chuckled again and agreed. Ace smiled softly and hugged Marco tightly, never planning on letting go.

The conversation soon ended,Marco and Ace remained on the couch. Ace had his arms wrapped around Marco's neck and was straddling him. Marco had thrown his phone aside and wrapped his arms around Ace's waist, pulling him even closer to him to his body.

Ace pressed his lips against Marco's and soon they were both wrapped in a passionate kiss. Marco moved his tongue asking for access to Ace's hot cavern and Ace complied. He opened his mouth granting access and Marco pushed his in. Ace gave a small moan and Marco smirked in the kiss.

He pushed Ace down, making him lie flat on the couch, without breaking the kiss. Ace gave another moan in surprise. He tightened his grip on Marco's shirt, feeling the heat run to his cheeks. He felt Marco's hands begin to roam under his shirt.

Marco slowly began to remove Ace's shirt. When Ace's nipples were exposed he broke the kiss and began to play with them instead.

"~Ahhh!" Ace moaned

Marco smirked and began to tease the younger mans nipples. He used his mouth to bite and suck one while the other was pinched with his hand.

"Mar...co…~nyaa!" Ace moaned as he felt something rub against his member.

Marco let go of Ace's nipple and had moved his hands to rub against the younger's member.

The cold feel of Marco's hands sent shivers down his spine.

Marco looked up and Ace who trying to suppress his moans. He held his hands over his mouth and shivered under Marco's every touch.

Marco frowned and gave Ace's member a rough squeeze making Ace arch his back and moan into his hands.

Marco released the other nipple and moved to met Ace's gaze. Ace looked at Marco with pleading eyes which made Marco smile again. With his freed hand he grabbed both of Ace's arms and pulled them away from his mouth and held them over the younger's head. Ace closed his mouth shut holding in any moans that threatened to escape.

Marco moved to lick Ace's ear which caused another shiver to go threw Ace's body.

"Let me hear you" Marco whispered as he moved to suck on his neck.

He began to leave his marks all over the boys neck and continued to move back down, never letting go of his hands or member. He gave Ace another tight squeeze causing another moan to leave him. This time, one that Marco could hear. After that the room was filled Ace's sweet moans.

"Marcooo…. I can't… If you keep… I won't.."

"It's ok. Cum as much as you want." Marco said moving up to kiss the long rejected lips.

"~hmmm" Ace moaned into the kiss.

he couldn't take it anymore. With another good squeeze Ace let out a cry, pulling away from the kiss as he released into Marco's hands.

Marco watched Ace's expression as he released and panted to regain his breath. He moved his hand away from Ace's member and brought it up to his face. Ace opened his eyes and watched as Marco began to lick the contents off.

Ace blushed and moved his head up to kiss Marco. Marco moved his hand away and placed it elsewhere.

*kock* *knock*

Who the fuck is at the door Marco thought

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at the door, annoyed at whoever was knocking. Ace laid panting and turned to look over at the door. Marco looked back down at Ace who was still looking panting and flustered.

"We should get that" Ace panted out

Marco ignored him and went back to sucking on Ace's neck.

"Marco…. what…. what if it important"

"Just ignore it. They'll come back if it important" Marco said in-between kisses.

He then moved back up to give Ace a reassuring kiss.

"Oi! Ace! Marco! I know you're in there!" Thatch yelled

Ace pulled away from the kiss and looked up Marco who looked like he was going to kill someone. He let go of Ace's arms and looked over at the door again. Ace gave a small laugh and lifted himself up which surprised Marco.

"He'll go away if we just ignore him." Marco said giving Ace a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't think ignoring me will make me leave" Yelled Thatch as he pounded on the door.

"I need my shirt" Ace said

Marco frowned but bent over, reaching for the shirt, and handed it to Ace.

"Thatch I'm going to fucking kill you!" Marco yelled as he got up and headed to the door.

Ace put his shirt on and hoped that it covered the marks Marco left on him, he didn't want Thatch telling Izo who was going to beg for the details if he found out.

"What!" he yelled as he slammed the door open

Ace turned to face the door and saw Marco looking like he was ready to kill Thatch

"I'm guessing I interrupted something" Thatch said raising his eyebrow. He leaned against the door crossing his arms looking back at Ace to see if he was right, and Ace's movements suggested he hit the bullseye.

"Ahhh!" He smirked, looking back at Marco who was really pissed.

"My bad" he walked in with a large bag in one hand and the other in his pocket

"What's up Thatch?" Ace asked hugging a pillow on the couch as Thatch got closer

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left" Thatch said sadly

"You're leaving?" Ace frowned

"Yea. Oyagi's mansion is done so we can go back now. My stay here was only temporary."

"Well make sure to come visit" Ace said giving Thatch a soft smile

"Of course! I can't just leave you here all by yourself, especially not with this guy" Thatch smiled pointing at Marco

Marco frowned getting more annoyed at him which made Ace laugh.

"So Oyagi told you" Ace asked

"Told me what? Ohh you mean about Marco staying here. No he didn't. I just knew."

"Really?" Marco said, not believing a word he said

"Ok you caught me. Izo had a feeling and told me." he chuckled

"What's with the bag" Ace asked

"A goodbye gift" he responded excitedly

"What is it?" Marco asked

"It's for both of you!"

Thatch pulled out two large bottles of expensive sake.

"It took me awhile to get these so you better take care of them!"

"Wow Thatch! These are really good!" Ace said letting go of the pillow, picking up one of the bottles

"I must say I'm impressed. Where did you get them?" Marco asked suspiciously but happy at the same time.

"I made some friends while I was here." Thatch smiled

"Thanks" Ace said

"Don't think you can get rid of me so easily. I'll be back every once in a while to go clubbing with you, Ace. I'll see you soon, k"

With that Thatch waved and left. Ace and Marco saw him go and both gave him a hug or two before he was really gone.

"I'm gonna miss him" Ace said to Marco as he headed to his room.

Marco followed him with two glasses and a bottle of Sake that Thatch left for them. Ace jumped onto his bed and snuggled with a large pillow the size of a large child.

"He'll be back" Marco replied as he poured some Sake into the glasses. As he finished pouring the alcohol into the last cup he handed Ace the other.

"Thanks" he smiled

He smiled at Ace as he took a gulp. Marco drank all of his then placed the cup on the nightstand. Ace passed him mine and as soon as it was on the nightstand, Ace found himself pinned down. Marco smirked as he saw the blush appear on his face.

He leaned in and began to press his lips on Ace's. Ace smiled in the kiss but soon the smile was replaced by lustful moans.

"Wai.. ahhh~"

"Already waited long enough" Marco said as he began lick Ace's lips.

Ace closed his eyes and gripped the sheets tightly. Marco began removing Ace's shirt and started making a trail of kissing, slowly going down. Ace felt a small breeze and noticed his shorts and boxers were gone too. The only thing left was for Marco to remove his own clothes. Just as Marco reached for Ace's member he felt a strong push and soon realized Ace was now the one over him.

Ace blushed some more and started to removed Marco's shirt. Marco smiled and pulled Ace into another kiss without interrupting his movements. The shirt was thrown aside with all the other clothing on the floor. Ace was the one to break the kiss. He looked down at Marco and moved down to meet his member. Marco watched, intrigued, saw Ace work to remove his pants. Unlike, Marco he took his time.

Marco moaned when Ace accidently brushed over Marco's erection. He smiled and made sure not to do that again. If he was going to do this, he wanted to make sure he got his fair share of fun.

Once Marco's erection was freed, Ace sat there staring for a minute, somewhat amazed. He always new Marco was big but he never expected it to be this big. Ace gulped then looked up at Marco who just watched. Seeing the lust in his eyes made him get back to the task at hand.

Ace wrapped Marco's erection with his mouth. Unable to stand it Marco began to moan. Ace smirked then began to move his mouth. He began to suck and bob his head. It took all Marco all he had to not begin thrusting in Ace's mouth. Ace looked up at Marco and watched his expression as he let out his sweet moans.

"Ace…" Marco moaned

Ace pulled back some and gave Marco one more lick before completely letting go. Marco watched as Ace let go, leaving a small trail of saliva. Ace and Marco's eyes met as Ace began to lick his lip.

Losing control, Marco pushed Ace down, this time with his member rubbing against Ace's entrance. Ace let out his moans as Marco rubbed his member against his own.

"Where do you keep the lube?" Marco asked seductively

"..the.. dr..awer.. nyaa~"

Marco reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He skillfully opened it with one hand and began to pour it over his erection. He let out a soft moan as the cold liquid pulled over his erection. Ace watched, eyes filled with lust, and wrapped his legs around Marco's waist, pulling closer.

Marco smirked and poured the rest over Ace's entrance. Ace let out a needy cry as he felt Marco rub his fingers over his entrance.

"Mar..co… hurry"

Marco didn't need to be told twice. With that he pushed in the first finger. Ace cried out, both in pain and pleasure.

Giving Ace some time to adjust, he waited then added the second. He began to start a slow rhythm looking for Ace's sweet spot. When Ace seemed to get used to it he added the third and pushed deeper inside him.

"Nyaaa~!" Ace arched his back

Got it

Marco smirked and hit it again, sending another wave of pleasure throughout Ace's body.

"Stopp… tea..sing… ahhh~"

Marco removed his fingers and readied himself as he moved up to kiss Ace. Ace opens his mouth allowing Marco access. As their tongues dance, Marco spreads Ace's legs to allow him better access. Ace moans into the kiss preparing for what came next.

He pulls away and stares deeply into Marco's eyes

"Hurry already… I can't take it anymore…"

In one quick thrust, Marco pushed himself, deep into the younger's body.

Ace lets out another cry pain and gripped onto the sheets tightly, a tear escaping his eye. Marco stopped all movement, moving in to lick of the falling tear.

Ace opened his eyes and looked up at Marco, who gave him a worried look. He smiled and let go of the sheets, instead cupping Marco's cheeks, bringing him into a kiss. He moved his hips giving Marco the signal to move.

Slowly Marco pulled and in before receiving a needy moan from Ace. He started to develop a good pace, each time hitting Ace's sweet spot. Ace let go of Marco's cheeks and had grabbed the sheets again. Marco moved his hands to grab Ace's and opened to have Ace grip his hand. His thrust became more rushed and Ace was close to release.

"Nyaa~! Ma...rcoo…. I.. love you"

With just another thrust, Ace released his fluids covering both their stomachs as he yelled his name. Marco thrusted once more before realising his fluids inside Ace.

Marco collapsed next to Ace, both were panting heavily for a while. As Marco caught his breath he moved to pull Ace into his chest.

"I love you too"


End file.
